


When the World Was Milk and Honey

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Award Winners, Big Bang, Egypt, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is Pharaoh, the most powerful man in the ancient world. However, when a new slave named Tommy catches his eye, he is reminded that there are things greater than the power of life and death. For Tommy, dragged from his home and forced into slavery, Pharaoh opens up a whole new world, equally wonderful and terrifying. But for both of them, is the risk worth the reward?</p><p> </p><p>Second place in Best AU category of the Glamdom Fan Fiction Awards!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the World Was Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Glambert's Big Bang on livejournal. Special thanks go out to happy_1225 for requesting Pharaoh!Adam and slave!Tommy months ago for help_haiti. When she asked for 1000 words, I never imagined it would grow to more than 40000! Extra super special amazing thanks go to janescott who is my saintly beta. Without her hand-holding and expertise with pompoms, who knows where this story would be today. Surely, not where it is now. &lt;3 I love you, lady! And to va_bites I'm so glad you were inspired to make such beautiful art for my story! Title from Egypt by Dio. Headings within the story from As Long as It's Not About Love - Dio, Fire in Cairo - The Cure, and Use Me Up - Hanson.
> 
> Follow-up to [Made of Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/98932), which you should probably read!
> 
> Also, check out va_bites [gorgeous art!](http://va-bites.livejournal.com/2744.html) It's amazing!
> 
> Warning for references to previous non-con, as well as whipping in the present.

_ **from the first time we touched with our eyes, only magic could take away my heart; I am always afraid for my heart ** _

Tommy settled down into the bed, the linens soft beneath him and the Pharaoh's arms warm and comforting around him. There was no fear as he shut his eyes and gave himself over to sleep, and that feeling was nearly foreign; he'd forgotten what it was like to fall asleep and not worry that he'd be woken by screams or a sharp kick in the ribs or even the kiss of a whip across his shoulders. A soft smile curled his lips as he tucked himself closer to the Pharaoh's broad chest, his breathing growing even and deep in the silence of the room and he fell asleep easily, his fingers tangled with those of the Pharaoh.

He awoke with a start sometime later, the room still so dark he couldn't see a foot in front of his face. He was breathing heavily and his heart was thumping as he struggled against the grip that held him tightly. His mind was racing with how he needed to get away from the man that was holding him, but the arms only held him tighter, the hands rubbing soft circles between his shoulder blades.

"Sleep, Tommy. Sleep." Tommy's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the voice of the Pharaoh against his ear, recognized the smooth feeling of his skin. His heart began to slow and he let himself be pulled back into the cushions by the Pharaoh's strong arms. The Pharaoh was already asleep again, his breath warm and moist where his lips rested against Tommy's forehead. Tommy's eyes were wide open and his mind was still spinning, memories of experiences past mixing with new ones and with fears of what might come. He tried to focus on the even sound of the Pharaoh's breathing and the spreading warmth of Pharaoh's hand against his back, and eventually sleep dragged him back under.

When the first splash of sunlight spilled through the high windows, Tommy awoke again, only slightly gentler. He felt cold, and he rubbed his hands over his arms for a few moments before taking in his surrounding. His eyes adjusted quickly to the morning light, and he took in the smooth, broad back of the Pharaoh next to him and the dimly glinting jewellery on the low table next to the bed. His hand reached out to touch, wanting the Pharaoh's arms wrapped around him again, holding him close and keeping him safe. He froze, his hand just a breath away from brushing over the Pharaoh's skin, his fingers shaking as his brain caught up with his movements.

He sat up quickly and snapped his hand back to his chest like he'd been burned, his heart suddenly racing. He thought of all the boundaries that he had been about to step over and the ones he had surely already crossed, his blood buzzing through his veins. No matter what the Pharaoh had said last night, Tommy was a slave, a piece of property to be bought and sold and he should never have shared a bed with a man chosen by the gods. His hand fluttered to his throat briefly, just barely touching the collar that rested there, but he rose to his feet anyways, locking his eyes forward. He tried to be quiet, wrapping the cloth back around his waist and slipping his feet into the soft leather sandals he'd been given. He made it nearly all the way to the door before the Pharaoh's steady voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Tommy." The Pharaoh had rolled onto his side, resting his head on one bent arm. "Where are you going?"

Tommy dropped to his knees and bent his head, clasping his hands behind his back. "I was going to ... I should not have ... I am sorry, Pharaoh." In that moment, Tommy realized he didn't know where he had been going. He didn't know where anything was in the palace except for the grand hall and the baths, and he felt his cheeks colour when he heard the Pharaoh climb out of the bed and walk towards him.

The Pharaoh's hand was gentle as it rested on Tommy's shoulder, and Tommy leaned into it for a moment. "Adam. When we are in this room, I am Adam. And you do not need to kneel before me. Have you forgotten our talk last night so quickly?" The smile on Adam's face was soft and genuine, and his fingers were cool as he tipped Tommy's face up to look at him. "Come back to bed, we have more to talk about."

Tommy stood and allowed Adam's fingers to twine with his own and pull him towards the bed, his heart rate gradually slowing. His blood still felt like it was moving too quickly through his veins, and he still felt like he was about to wake up at any moment and find himself chained up again, being forced out into the hot sun to literally work until he dropped dead. When Adam tugged him back down onto the bed and drew the sheet up over him, Tommy couldn't stop the slight shiver than ran through his body.

"Relax, Tommy. You can always trust me to speak the truth to you, and you are safe here." Adam's fingers played briefly over the collar resting lightly against Tommy's collarbone before sweeping down Tommy's side to linger on his hip just above where the cloth was loosely wrapped. He cast his eyes up to the window and furrowed his brow slightly. "You woke early. The sun is still low, and I like to stay in bed whenever I can." The twinkle in Adam's eyes didn't go unnoticed, and Tommy felt the blush spread from his cheeks down onto his chest.

"I'm used to waking early, Phar- ... Adam." Tommy forced himself to meet Adam's eyes, once again taken aback at the intensity of his gaze. He wondered if he'd ever get used to it. "When we were ... travelling, we marched from the moment the sun crept over the horizon until it was too black for the camels to see. The guards feet never touched the ground unless ..." He stopped abruptly, his teeth digging hard into his lip as his eyes swept away from Adam's.

"Go on, I want to know." Adam's fingers squeezed his hip lightly, and when Tommy looked back up through the shock of hair that hung over his eyes, Adam's eyes looked to be full of genuine concern.

"They never got off the camels unless they had to beat one of us, or it was time to stop for the night. If they were made to beat one of us, they often beat others, just for the trouble." Tommy closed his eyes for a moment; the hot slap of the whip something that was still so fresh in his memory.

"Were you beaten often?" Adam's voice was level and soft, and his fingers slid up Tommy's body to rest gently against his cheek.

Tommy nodded, pressing his face into Adam's hand. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily before he spoke, not sure how wise it was to tell the man who was saving his life just how little he deserved it. "Almost daily. I am ... defiant." A small smirk quirked the corner of Tommy's lips as he thought about all of the things he had done to get whipped. Most of them had been worth it.

"Tell me." Adam's voice was firm, but soft. Tommy could tell it wasn't a command, but his heart still began to race at the though of telling Adam all the things that he had done. He wasn't ashamed of standing up for himself or for others, but he also knew that those actions did not make him a desirable slave, especially not one who belonged so close to the most powerful man in Egypt. Tommy felt his cheeks flush, and he looked away, focusing his eyes on a spot of light in the corner and tried to think. He could feel something bubbling up in his chest and threatening to spill out of his lips, and it felt like everything. Adam's fingers were gentle against Tommy's cheek, stroking until Tommy finally turned to look at him, locking their eyes.

Tommy's panic must have been written across his face like the pages of a book, for Adam spoke again, softer. "Nothing you say here will be held against you. Believe me, I was well-warned of your defiance when I requested you. I was told nothing specific, and I am merely curious. I want to know more about you, and those stories are what make you, you." Adam's fingers swept gently through Tommy's hair, pushing it back so he could see Tommy's eyes.

 

Tommy stared at Adam silently for a few moments, searching his face for a sign that his words were anything other than genuine. His words were sitting right at the bottom of his throat, the only thing keeping them from coming out the tight clamp of Tommy's lips. Adam's eyes were soft around the edges, but there was something in them, something more that urged Tommy forward. "Most of the time, I tried to just keep my head down and stay out of their sights. But...there were young people in our group, boys and girls. They were always stumbling or getting tired or dropping something, they couldn't help it." Tommy felt his voice waver a little and he tried to turn away, but Adam's fingers caught his chin and held him firm. "I stood up for them. If they were tired, I'd stop walking. If they did something wrong, I took the blame. If the guards were just ... in the mood, I took their whippings. As often as I could, I took them."

Adam's eyes were soft when Tommy looked into them, and he saw something close enough to pity that his stomach turned. He spoke quickly, wanting to make that look leave Adam's eyes. He didn't want his pity, didn't deserve it. He dropped his gaze to Adam's chest, his gaze suddenly too heavy." I wasn't ... I wasn't the only one, we all tried. We tried ..." Tommy let his voice trail off, and silently prayed that Adam wouldn't ask him what they tried to stop, what they didn't succeed in stopping. He was strong, he knew that, but he wasn't strong enough to say those things out loud. He lifted his eyes to Adam's again, a new strength set around the edges. "There were other things too, not just that. I got whipped on my own merit more than enough times."

The words spilled from Tommy's mouth like water from a jug, easy, but difficult to stop once the flow had been started. Tommy had never told anyone these stories to anyone before, had never wanted or needed to, but in this moment, it felt necessary. His chest felt like it was swelling, like it might explode if he didn't get the words out. There was something about Adam that made him feel like it was okay, like nothing bad would happen if he told him his stories. About the time Tommy had interrupted the guards dragging a young girl from her sleeping area, her dress torn. His body had moved faster than he knew he was capable of, his fists and feet pounding at the guards until they forced him to the ground. Dozens of whip slashes and a few broken fingers were worth it, when that little girl brought him a crust of bread and whispered her soft thanks.

Many of Tommy's stories centred around his difficulty with doing what he was told, even after months and months of being a slave. Tommy had long lost count the number of times that the guards had beaten and whipped him, determined to break him down, to make him give in, but he never did. Tommy told Adam of the time he had been beaten for pausing in his daily work, and requesting water. The skin of his lips had been cracked and bleeding, and his vision was so fuzzy from the heat that he could no longer see to work. When the guards made a show of pouring water onto the sand in front of Tommy's feet, he'd launched himself at them, his anger sudden and hotter than the desert. Later, he had turned around in the middle of his punishment, blood dripping from his nose and trickling down his back and sneered at the guards, asking if that was all they had.

It wasn't, and when they began travelling again, Tommy had needed to be carried by the other slaves, draped heavily over their backs, his bruised and broken body weak, useless. What Tommy didn't tell Adam was how he'd spent all those days apologizing, his voice raw and his cheeks reddened from tears. That was the one time that Tommy could remember wishing that they'd killed him, wondering why they hadn't, because now he was a burden to the slaves that had become his family. From the way that the guards had laughed, and forced him to repeat his apology again and again, he suspected that was their point. They had been trying to break his spirit once again, and for many moments, he'd thought they'd succeeded.

It was then that Tommy paused, his throat suddenly feeling scratchy, and when he reached his hand up to his cheeks, he realized tears had started to spill over the edge. Crying was not allowed; it showed weakness, and he couldn't afford that. His breath was a little ragged as he locked eyes with Adam, the silence triggering Adam to respond.

"You were foolish to encourage them like that, Tommy, but I am glad that they never managed to break you. And it takes a very strong man to let himself be hurt to save others the same fate. You are a good man, Tommy." Adam leaned in to kiss Tommy's forehead softly, his next words spoken quietly against Tommy's skin. "You must know, that I do not approve of the use of children as slaves."

Tommy's muscles stiffened slightly, and he fought against the words that wanted to bubble from his lips. He wanted to know at what age one becomes old enough for slavery, why it was different to enslave a grown man than it was a small boy, but he didn't ask. Instead, he took what Adam had said the way that he had meant it; as a small bit of kindness. He didn't trust himself to speak just then, so he merely nodded, letting his muscles relax again as Adam's fingers pushed through his hair some more.

"Tell me about your hair. What did you do to it?" Adam lifted a few of the strands to his lips and kissed them. "It's beautiful, you know."

"I do know. That's why I did it." Tommy closed his eyes, images and moments flashing before them as he tried to find the words. "I know that my hair is different, and so did the guards. They made a point of telling both my sister and I how special it was, and how it would help them fetch a high price for her." He cringed at that thought, and once again tried not to think of what had become of his sister. "They wanted to sell her, and they needed her to be ... untouched. But they were fascinated with her hair."

Tommy felt his eyes start to burn again, and he blinked the tears away. His emotions had already overcome him once, he couldn't let it happen again. "The guards would pull me around by it, drag me into their tents on special nights. Force me onto my knees, onto my stomach with their fists wrapped tight in it...sometimes they even pulled out clumps, they tugged so hard trying to get me to give in."

Adam's hand dropped swiftly from Tommy's hair to his chest, rubbing soothing circles there. Tommy couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his lips at that gesture, Adam showing concern Tommy could feel was real. "One night, I'd had enough. I managed to steal a dull knife when no one was looking, but they caught me before I could finish." Tommy lifted a hand to brush through the shock of hair that hung over his eye. "It was enough to make them stop though. Once they couldn't pretend anymore, once I wasn't beautiful, they didn't want me. But that night ..." He shut his eyes, thinking of the way that nearly every inch of his back had been torn up by their whips, of the way that they'd held him down on his belly and whipped the bottoms of his feet till they bled, of the way that in that moment, and for the next several days as his raw feet marched over hot sand, he'd thought that maybe taking every one of them into his body every night would be better than one more second of this.

Adam didn't ask for Tommy to continue, instead he simply wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close, into what Tommy realized was the first real embrace he'd felt in long enough that he'd forgotten how it felt. He buried his face into Adam's chest and inhaled deeply, letting the spicy-sweet smell fill his nostrils and the warmth of Adam's skin chase away the sudden chill he'd felt when telling his story.

"You're still beautiful, Tommy. Maybe even more so." Adam's fingers travelled up Tommy's back lightly, tracing over the bumps in his spine.

Tommy pulled back just far enough that he could look at Adam, could take in every inch of his face. His heart felt full, and he suddenly felt brave. "You're the beautiful one. You have no scars, your skin is smooth and soft and your eyes ..." Tommy lifted one hand to rest against Adam's face, his fingers just ghosting over Adam's eyelashes. "If my hair is special, then your eyes ... I'm not beautiful, but you are."

Adam was quiet, but his hands were insistent as he pushed Tommy onto his back and spread his own body over top of him. He lowered his lips to Tommy's face and kissed him softly, starting at his forehead and moving down. Tommy's eyes fluttered shut when Adam's lips brushed over them, and he found his chin tilting up to catch Adam's lips when they moved lower. He could only describe the kiss as gentle, Adam's soft lips pressing against his and Adam's tongue just barely pushing into Tommy's mouth.

Tommy's hands slid up Adam's back and ran through his hair, not pulling, just letting the thick, soft strands slide through his fingers. He shifted his body so that Adam could settle heavily between his legs, the cloth around Tommy's waist just a little rough against his skin. Tommy could feel a slow heat starting to burn low in his belly and his hips rocked against Adam's as their kiss started to grow deeper. He opened his mouth more to let Adam in deeper, finding that Adam tasted just like he smelled. Tommy pushed his tongue into Adam's mouth, sweeping it into the far corners to pull as much of that taste out as he could, craving it already.

Adam sighed softly against Tommy's mouth, and kissed him back as deep and slow as Tommy was kissing him. He pulled back just a little to drag his teeth over Tommy's lower lip, nipping gently when he felt Tommy breath in sharply. He laved his tongue over the spot to soothe it, obliging when Tommy's tongue darted out to join his own. The kiss grew deep and messy, Adam's teeth scraping over Tommy's lips and Tommy's tongue seeking out more of that spicy-sweet taste. They kissed until they were breathless, and until Tommy's lips were swollen and pink from Adam's teeth.

Adam rested his forehead against Tommy's for a moment, smiling against his skin as he dragged the very tip of his tongue down Tommy's cheek to his neck. He licked down the column of Tommy's throat until he reached the thin gold collar that rested against his collarbones, bringing one hand up to play his fingers along the cool metal. It wasn't until Adam spoke that Tommy realized he was holding his breath.

"Tommy, relax for me." Adam's fingers continued to caress Tommy's neck gently where the collar rested, slipping just underneath it while his other hand moved soothingly down Tommy's chest. "This collar means that you're mine, and as long as you are, as long as you're good...you are safe in this room." He bent to press his lips against Tommy's pulse which was hammering hard against his skin, nuzzling until Tommy's breath came back. "Do you trust me? Can you do that?"

Tommy nodded, because he did trust Adam, as much as he could ever trust the man that owned him. The power Adam still held over him as the Pharaoh meant that Adam could go back on his word at any moment, but the way that Adam's lips teased over Tommy's throat and the way that his fingers pressed into the soft skin at Tommy's hip made him want to believe. Tommy felt a little smile creep onto his face, and a soft, nervous laugh huffed out from his lips. "I do trust you, and I will try to be good. I've never been very...good at being good."

Adam's laugh was loud and sudden, and Tommy could feel it rumbling through his own body. "Well, if you were too good, what fun would that be? I didn't make you mine because I thought it would be easy and safe." Adam bit just slightly too hard into Tommy's collarbone, making Tommy gasp and dig his blunt fingernails into Adam's back. "I do like a challenge, and I have the feeling you might be worth it."

Tommy was silent for a moment, the sudden levity throwing him before he could get his feet back underneath him. "I cannot promise anything, but I'll do my best to live up to your expectations. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed." Tommy let himself grin at Adam, a real smile for the first time in a very long time. It felt good, and Tommy swore he could feel something deep inside him cracking open.

"I do not think I will be disappointed, but I appreciate the concern." Adam's voice was full of mirth, and Tommy was busy thinking of a clever response when Adam's teeth once again sank into Tommy's neck and he forgot how to speak. What came out of his mouth instead was a soft moan with just a hint of sharpness creeping in around the edges, and Tommy sank his fingers eagerly into Adam's thick hair.

His hands followed as Adam kissed and nipped his way down Tommy's neck, swirling his tongue over the very tips of the scars that wrapped around Tommy's shoulders. Tommy remembered the night before, all the time that Adam had spent touching them, kissing them, acting like they were beautiful and it was like a shock went through his body. His skin felt like it was tingling, like it was on fire and he slid his hands out of Adam's hair to dig into the skin of his back, his blunt nails leaving marks that would soon fade, unlike the ones on his own skin.

Adam groaned against Tommy's shoulder, scraping his teeth once more over the imperfect skin before dragging his tongue around to Tommy's chest. He licked slow circles around Tommy's nipples, waiting until one was hard and nearly aching before moving to the next. Tommy was panting below him, his hands gripping Adam's shoulder tightly as if they were the only thing keeping him from flying off the bed. Adam's tongue was hot, and Tommy swore it was actually burning a trail into his skin as he swiped down his stomach and swept into his navel. Adam was so warm, his skin, his breath, his tongue, and Tommy thought that Adam must have been moulded from the sun, the hands of the gods forming his perfect body from the heat and light.

It wasn't until Adam huffed out a small laugh against Tommy's abdomen that Tommy realized his thought had been out loud. He thought he should be embarrassed, but he wasn't and that thought floated away when Adam swept that hot tongue along the edge of the cloth that Tommy still wore. He mouthed along the cloth, his tongue sweeping just under it, his teeth biting into the sensitive skin over Tommy's hip bone, one hand sliding smoothly up Tommy's thigh. Tommy's eyes were shut and his mouth was wide open, his hips starting to rock up at Adam as his fingers brushed the soft skin of Tommy's inner thigh. Tommy was hard, the cloth he was wearing feeling rough against his overheated skin, and one of his hands dropped from Adam's shoulder to the clasp that fastened it.

His fingers were shaking as they fumbled with the clasp, and he pricked one on the sharp pin before he managed to open the clasp and push the garment off. Adam's fingers closed gently around Tommy's wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, his lips closing around the finger Tommy had pricked. His tongue felt good against the small wound, and the way that Adam's eyes darkened and locked with Tommy's own made his stomach flutter. Adam's tongue swirled around Tommy's finger again and again until Tommy couldn't even remember the pain of the pin sticking his skin.

Adam pulled his lips off of Tommy's finger and placed a soft kiss to his palm, and pressed his lips briefly to Tommy's wrist, Tommy's pulse thrumming. He moved back between Tommy's legs, bending to place soft kisses on his inner thighs before licking a stripe up Tommy's cock, curling his tongue deftly around the head. Tommy nearly shouted, his breath huffing out of his lungs, but he forced his eyes to remain open, one arm thrown behind his head to make it easier to watch. Adam's lips were red and wet as they slid down Tommy's cock, and Tommy could already tell he wasn't going to last. He'd never felt anything like this in his life, the wet heat of Adam's mouth surrounding his cock, Adam's tongue swirling around the head and dipping into the slit.

Tommy's head was spinning, his senses overwhelmed and pinpricks of panic trying to sneak in around the edges. He reached down, twisting his fingers into Adam's hair again, pulling up just enough so that he could lock eyes with him. The lust pooling there pushed back the panic, replacing it with more welcome feelings as Adam slid his mouth further down Tommy's cock, their eyes never parting. Tommy let his head fall back then, his eyes blinking slowing and his fingers loosening in Adam's hair as he relaxed into the sensations.

The sun was moving higher in the sky, the dim light of the room brightening to splash dappled patches over Adam's back. It was in this light that Tommy noticed that under the golden tan of his skin, Adam's back and shoulders were smattered with freckles. The freckles and the sun made it look like he was glowing, and Tommy smiled to himself, that thought merely confirming to him that Adam was made of light. Tommy let his hands drift from Adam's hair to his shoulders, the rough pads of his fingers tracing patterns over Adam's skin, nails digging in whenever Adam moved his tongue just right.

The heat burned low in Tommy's belly and he could feel it spreading through his limbs, making them feel heavy and fuzzy. He let himself sink deeper into the bed, his hips rocking up into Adam's mouth. He groaned when his cock slid over the roof of Adam's mouth and bumped into the back of his throat, Adam answering with a moan that vibrated through Tommy's entire body. Tommy felt himself tipping over the edge, his face going hot and his fingers digging sharply into Adam's shoulders as the heat in his belly flared.

He shouted wordlessly and pushed up into Adam's mouth, coming hard enough that he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Adam's tongue was warm and soft as it licked over Tommy's over-heated flesh, sweeping a few final times over the head of Tommy's cock, lapping up all traces of Tommy's orgasm. Adam crawled up next to Tommy, fitting their bodies together and dipped his head to place soft kisses on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy turned to capture Adam's lips in a kiss, pressing their bodies together, Adam's cock trapped hard between them. They kissed lazily as the sun finally shone bright and high in the skin, bathing the room in a warm, yellow glow.

Tommy slid a hand between their bodies to wrap around Adam's cock, but it was pushed away gently. "Later." Adam kissed Tommy's forehead gently, smiling. "I believe that it is about time for me to begin my day, and for you begin yours."

As if on cue, a sharp knock came from the hall just outside the room. "Pharaoh, may I enter?" A booming voice spoke, and for a brief moment Tommy tensed, reaching to tug the linens over himself. Adam ran a hand down his arm, soothing him before answering the guard.

"Yes, Bakari, you may." Adam made no move to cover himself, and Tommy was a little surprised when the guard didn't react to the sight before him, other than a small nod of greeting in Tommy's direction.

"There has been progress made on your monument, Pharaoh, and they would like you to see. Shall I escort you there?" Bakari was a large man, his skin golden and his bald head gleaming in the light. Tommy could tell that he was strong and powerful, but something about him looked kind, the sort of kindness Tommy had never witnessed in a guard before.

"Yes, I'd like to see it." Adam rolled away from Tommy and climbed out of bed, striding over to the large chest where his clothing was kept. "I'll get ready and meet you in the great hall. When I do, will you please take Tommy to Subira to begin his training? I have decided I would like him to work for me, exclusively."

"Yes, of course. I have left breakfast in your living room. Enough for two." Bakari's eyes twinkled as he looked at Tommy, and there may have even been a hint of a smile on his serious face. "Enjoy your meal, Pharaoh, I shall wait for you in the hall." With that, Bakari stepped out of the room, moving nearly silently despite his large frame. The heavy door clicked shut behind him, and Adam turned to Tommy as he fastened a new cloth around his waist, one that seemed to be woven with golden threads in the linen.

"What I said to Bakari, about you working for me. Does that interest you?" He sounded like he was genuinely asking, and Tommy had to breathe for a moment to take that in. He stood and wrapped his cloth around himself, fiddling with the clasp before turning back to Adam.

"It does. What would ... that entail, exactly?" Tommy fiddled with his garment and with his hair, feeling awkward now that it was officially morning, and a new day.

"Subira runs the baths, you met her last night. She will teach you so that you may perform those functions for me, and you will also be in charge of my wardrobe and jewellery. If you can read and write, you will be my personal scribe. You will accompany me on my travels, and sit in on my official duties and meals." Adam walked to the table near the bed, and slid the cuffs back onto his wrists, and clasped the large amulet behind his neck. When he turned back to Tommy, he again looked like the Pharaoh, only the head piece and thick eyeliner were missing. "Does that sound good, Tommy?"

Tommy nodded, his mouth a little dry as he took in the sight. "It does. And I do read and write, my parents ensured that my sister and I were both able to when we were very young." Tommy closed his eyes briefly, thinking of his family before continuing. "They also taught us other things. I know a bit of music, if you would ever like for me to play for you."

A look akin to pure joy came over Adam's face, and he clasped his hands together in front of his chest. "I would love for you to play for me, and for my guests. What instruments do you play? I will have Bakari get them for you. It has been too long since we've had someone with musical talent in the palace." Adam reached a hand out for Tommy, pulling him towards the living area. "Come, let's eat, and then we can get started on our day. The sooner we start, the sooner we can come back here and finish what we began this morning." The glint of glee in Adam's eyes made him look young, too young to have so much power, but it was contagious.

Tommy grinned as he answered Adam, allowing Adam to take his hand. "I'm best at the lute, but I've played the harp before too. Either would be fine.

"I can get you both. Do you sing?" Adam pulled Tommy out of the bedroom and into the sitting room which looked remarkably different in the morning light than it had the night before.

"I have, but I wouldn't count it among my talents. I would rather play for someone else to sing." Tommy shrugged his shoulders, remembering the sweet sound of his sisters' voice as his own fingers had strummed along his lute.

Adam's eyes twinkled a little brighter, like he was planning something, but he didn't speak. Instead, he stepped to the side and gestured to the table in the centre of the room.

Tommy fought to keep his jaw from hanging open as he swept his eyes over the table where an impressive spread was set out, more food than he had seen in his entire life. Ewers of water and carafes of wine, dishes of honey and figs, and a large loaf of freshly baked bread covered the table, as well as fruits that Tommy had never even seen. The wonder must have been clear on his face, judging by the clear tone of Adam's laugh behind him.

"Sit, Tommy, and eat. Eat as much as you like, there's no hurry." Adam helped himself to a piece of bread, some honey, a few figs and a large goblet of wine, leaving the rest to Tommy. Tommy was tentative at first, but once he tasted the soft bread melting on his tongue, he was suddenly starving. The fruit was sweet and tangy, the wine was cool and the honey was sticky, and tasted almost alive. Tommy ate until he literally couldn't eat anymore, his fingers shiny with fruit juices and honey when he stopped.

He looked up at Adam who was smiling softly, and felt momentarily embarrassed for the way that he had gorged himself. He opened his mouth to apologize, but didn't even get a word out before Adam lifted Tommy's hand to his lips, licking his fingers clean, one after another. "Sweet," Adam murmured, looking right into Tommy's eyes as he said it.

"So, shall we? I'm sure Subira is eager to begin your training, I think that she'll like you." Adam grinned as he stood, and Tommy took a deep breath and wiped his hand on his clothing, briefly cursing Adam's tongue in his head.

"Yes, I'm ready. The sooner we start today, the sooner it can be tonight, yes?" Tommy quirked his lips in a smile, holding eye contact with Adam. Adam was silent for a moment, his jaw hanging open before he burst into laughter and rested his hand on Tommy's lower back.

"Yes, I definitely think that you'll be a good match for Subira. I can hardly wait to hear about your day. Let's go." Adam kept his hand on Tommy's back the whole way to the great hall, and Tommy couldn't help but puff his chest out a little as they walked into the room and all eyes turned towards them. He knew he was just a slave, and that he was new and exciting, but a part of him that was larger than he'd like to admit believed Adam when he said that he was special. At least, he felt special as Adam bent to place a kiss on the top of his head before leaving him with Bakari and heading out to view the progress on his monument. For the first time in a long time, Tommy was excited to begin his day, and starting the day without dread in his heart was the biggest gift that Adam, the Pharaoh could have given him.

 

_ **so lay beside me now and tell me lies, sweet lies, as long as it's not about love** _

Tommy didn't realize that he was staring until he felt a heavy hand on the back of his shoulder. He started a little, and turned to see Bakari looking down at him, the same hint of a smile on his face that Tommy had noticed in the Pharaoh's rooms.

"He is a beautiful man, is he not?" Bakari's hand left Tommy's shoulder, and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, his forearms bulging enough to make Tommy shift nervously.

Tommy nodded, his voice coming out small as he spoke. "He is." He searched Bakari's face, looking for a hint as to why he had asked that question, but came up empty. Tommy had never been good at reading peoples' intentions, and he'd only gotten worse at it when the only intention he had seen in months had been malicious.

"I have been working for him for a long time. I was quite young when I was sent here, barely older than the Pharaoh himself. He is as close to a friend as I have, and I believe he would say the same of me. We know each other very well." Bakari looked down at Tommy, his head tilted just to one side as he took in Tommy's body language.

Tommy knew that he looked small and scared, curled in on himself, and he forced himself to straighten up, to look Bakari right in the eye. "I'm glad that he has a friend. Even powerful men need friends. Maybe they need them more than others."

"What I'm saying, is that I care for him. And for some reason, he cares for you." Tommy's cheeks flushed bright pink, but he squared his shoulders and waited for Bakari to continue. "You aren't the first slave that he has brought to his bed, far from it. However, you are the first that he has asked to have trained to be his personal servant. You are also the first that I have ever seen him give that look to, the first that he has shown affection to outside of his rooms, maybe the first that he has genuinely cared about."

Bakari's gaze was hot on Tommy's skin as he looked over him from feet to head and back again, and Tommy lifted a hand to fidget with his hair, the scrutiny fizzling over his skin. "He is giving you an incredible gift, giving you this place in his life, and he truly believes that you deserve it. Do you believe that you deserve it, Tommy?"

Tommy dropped his hands from his hair and laced his fingers together, staring straight ahead at Bakari's chest and the tooled metal plate that hung there. "I believe that no one deserves to be treated the way that I was treated before. I do not know if I deserve all that the Pharaoh is giving me, but I appreciate it, more than anything. I'll do my best to deserve it."

That now-familiar small smile quirked Bakari's lips, and he nodded sharply. "Tommy, the Pharaoh is a great and powerful man, but he is also like everyone else in so many ways. His greatest weakness is his desire for love, when true love is not something that is in the stars for one such as him. Do not exploit that weakness." Tommy opened his mouth to speak, but bit his lip when Bakari raised his large hand. "I do not expect you to love him, and neither does he. We all know that cannot be, but it is a weakness that is easily exploited, and has been in the past. Just ... do not lie to him, Tommy. I can see your fondness for him growing already and all he needs is that, and your companionship."

Tommy nodded, swallowing heavily. He had certainly not expected to be asked by the Pharaoh's personal guard to not break his heart. "I am fond of him. The Pharaoh is a good man, and when we woke this morning he seemed to be happy. It's been a long time since I was happy, and knowing I was partly the reason for his happiness was a welcome feeling." Tommy let his mind drift for a few moments, searching for the few happy memories that came to him. There weren't many, and even fewer of them were recent, but he held onto each of them strongly. The memories were like anchors, and they kept him strong when he might otherwise have fallen.

His voice was firm when he spoke next, resolute. "I would do nothing to jeopardize that feeling, this opportunity, and besides...I know better than to play with love." Tommy had long ago accepted that love was something that just wouldn't fit into his life; something he now realized he and the Pharaoh had in common. He let the thought of loving the Pharaoh linger for a moment, impossible and beautiful in the back of his brain but he was pulled from his thoughts by Bakari's deep voice.

"You are smart, Tommy. Surprisingly so." Bakari's eyebrows were raised, and the tone of his voice was one of pleasant surprise. "So long as you continue to make him happy, you and I shall have no problem. In fact, I think I could grow to like you." He clapped his hand onto Tommy's shoulder and finally began to guide him down the halls and towards the bath. "I'm glad that Pharaoh wants you trained in the baths, I believe that Subira will like you."

There was a gentle laughing undertone to Bakari's words, and Tommy stopped to turn and face him. "Pharaoh said that same thing to me. What has he gotten me into, exactly?" Tommy thought back to his time in the baths the previous day, and couldn't come up with a reason why they were so amused at his working with Subira.

"Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure. You will just be good matches for one another." Bakari gripped Tommy's wrist, and pulled him down the hall. "Come, she does not stand for lateness. Among other things."

Tommy's legs struggled to keep up with Bakari's much longer ones, and even though he couldn't see the smile on Bakari's face, he swore he could hear it. Bakari left Tommy outside the door of the baths, knocking sharply on the door before turning and heading back the way they had come.

"Good luck." His voice was soft, but Tommy could hear the mirth in it. He held his hands in fists, frustrated that he seemed to be part of a joke that he was not in on, trying to think of a retort, when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned slowly, and looked down at the small woman standing in front of him. He had been so scared the night before that he barely remembered what she looked like, but in his mind he was sure she wasn't so small. She came to just above Tommy's elbow, her back hunched just a little beneath the well-worn robes draped over her frame.

"You are late. I do not like lateness. Come, this way." For someone so old, she moved very quickly, and suddenly much of last night came flooding back to Tommy. He stopped himself from reaching out to touch anything, the sting of her hand on his arm suddenly remembered. "In the days to come, you will be on time. I have much knowledge, and I need to discover how much space your pretty head has for it. You may think that what I do is easy, but it is an art. Not for everyone."

Tommy chose to ignore the way that Subira's eyes clearly showed her belief that it was not for him, and chose to focus on his lateness, which he wasn't even really to blame for. "But Bakari kept me -" Subira's slightly crooked finger was suddenly pressed against Tommy's lips, and he again wondered how she moved so quickly.

"I do not care why you were late, but it won't happen again. It is a great irony that my name means 'patience', you will soon learn that." Subira showed Tommy to a large chest with baskets resting on top of it and a table in front, and pulled up two small stools. "Sit, time to learn."

Tommy sat obediently in front of the chest, and tried to stop his jaw from falling open when Subira removed the baskets and began to pull items from them. Never had he seen so many bottles and jars, and one of the baskets was full of instruments and tools for which Tommy couldn't even imagine a purpose. He sighed deeply, and wondered himself if there was enough space in his pretty head for everything that Subira had to teach him. He felt a sharp swat against his shoulder and was jolted back to the room where Subira was standing, one hand on her hip, the other thrusting out a slim piece of wood. Tommy looked at it, and realized it was a palette, with a small well to hold ink and a few simple reed pens slotted in next to it.

"I am told you can write. This is yours to keep. Today, we will start with the tools. Prepare your ink." Subira turned to the cupboard and began rifling through the items, pulling the most important to the front. Tommy quickly slid open the smooth wooden box, not taking the time to see just how fine it was. He stood and walked to where there was a large basin of water, filling a small cup to dip his pens into. He quickly mixed up the ink in the well, and sat back down on his stool, pulling another in front of him to write on. Subira handed him a few sheets of crude papyrus, and nodded sharply, picking up a small, curved blade and holding it out for Tommy to see.

A smile that Tommy thought was part menacing and part gleeful spread across her face, and she spoke. "Let's begin."

 

Adam could tell that the sun was blistering hot, even from under the shade set up by his men. As it was, a bead of sweat ran down his face and he lifted a hand to wipe it away before turning to speak to the man who was overseeing the building of his monument. He was large, large enough that even Adam was momentarily intimidated by his sheer size. His broad chest was bare, and his arms were well-marked with the scars of a man who spent his life working. His skin was dark and glossy, and his dark hair hung damp around his face. One of his hands rested at his waist, fingers just brushing the handle of the whip he had strapped there.

"You are Sefu, yes?" The large man nodded silently, sparing only a moment to glance at Adam before turning his eyes back to the slaves working to build the monument. "The work seems to be going well. Are the new slaves satisfactory?"

Sefu looked back to Adam for a moment, answering swiftly. "They are."

It took all of Adam's well-trained patience not to sigh loudly and roll his eyes as he watched Sefu turn his eyes back to the monument site, fingers tightening slightly on the whip handle. Adam was fairly certain that Sefu was just looking for a reason to use it, even though it seemed that there had been great progress made on the monument since the last time Adam had viewed it, not that he came out here often. Adam shifted in place, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't like silence, especially the heavy kind like what was hanging in the air between him and Sefu. When Bakari sent him out here to observe, this was not what he was expecting.

"You certainly are a man of few words." He smirked just a little at the way that Sefu's shoulders squared, and he knew he was making the large man uncomfortable.

"Words distract. I cannot watch them and talk to you, just as they cannot work and talk to one another. Silence is the only way to ensure speed and quality of work." Sefu turned to face Adam, his face emotionless and his eyes blank. "I trust that you are satisfied? I must get back to my post." Without waiting for an answer, Sefu turned and walked purposefully towards the work site, pulling the whip from his belt and coiling it around his hand. Adam stood silently for several moments, watching Sefu shout at the slaves to work harder, faster. His voice was angry, but his face was the same blank mask he had turned on Adam just moments earlier. Adam was a man ruled by his emotions, and as many time as it had gotten him in trouble in the past, the idea of living like Sefu made a cold shudder run through him, despite the heat.

"He is a joy, is he not?" Adam turned, grateful as always to see Bakari standing behind him.

Adam grinned widely, an expression that was mirrored by Bakari. It made Adam happy to know that Bakari felt freer around him, able to show his emotions more openly than he could elsewhere. "Truly. Where did we find him? He is surely unmatched."

"He does his job well, if harshly. I am thankful for every day that goes by that I do not have to attempt to talk to him however. I overheard your conversation, and I believe that is the most words he has uttered in a row in his entirely life." Bakari reached out to place a hand on Adam's shoulder, his eyes twinkling. "You should consider yourself a lucky man. He was obviously taken by your beauty."

The laugh that flowed from Adam's chest was loud and easy, and he reached a hand up to squeeze Bakari's arm lightly. "What would I do without you?"

"I trust you would be miserable, Pharaoh. You would have no one to talk to but yourself, no one else in this palace has the ear for your chatter that I do." He looked down at Adam with a serious expression on his face, but it was only seconds before it softened into a smile.

Adam felt lighter already, and moved to stand beside Bakari so he was still able to watch the slaves working. He had no idea if what they were doing was correct or not, but to his untrained eye, everything looked good. "Did Tommy get to Subira?"

"He did." There was a tone to Bakari's voice that would have gone unnoticed by anyone who didn't know him as well as Adam.

"Bakari. What did you say to him?" Adam wasn't truly worried, but he did roll his eyes. He often felt that Bakari treated him too gently, almost like a child who needed protection, and it was exasperating.

"Nothing that he did not need to hear, Pharaoh. I simply reminded him that he is lucky, and that you have given him a great gift." Bakari lifted his arms and crossed them across his chest before continuing. "I also warned him against hurting you. You know how you are, how easy ..."

Adam sighed loudly, lifting a hand to rub over his face. "I am not some blushing bride who needs protecting, Bakari. And yes, I know how I am. I have foolish ideals when it comes to love, but that doesn't mean I've fallen for a slave."

"I am sorry, Pharaoh. But I did see the way you looked at him this morning, and the way he looked back at you. All I am saying, is tread lightly. I said as much to him. The consequences -" Adam interrupted Bakari with a swiftly raised hand, shutting his eyes against the sudden onslaught of images in his brain. He was no fool; he was well aware of the consequences, but that didn't mean that he had to be heartless, and accept a life of loneliness. He wanted for Tommy to be a companion, a friend. Nothing more.

"I understand, Bakari. But please, in matters of my heart, I wish to be in charge." Adam looked over at Bakari and saw him nod, his posture relaxing, his arms dropping to his sides once more. Their arguments hadn't lingered since they were children, a fact that Adam was frequently grateful for. "While we are discussing Tommy, can you get a few things for him?"

"Of course. What would he like?" Adam smiled a little at Bakari's choice of words, the slight sarcasm a welcome change in tone.

"He'll need a few new garments. What he was given by Subira is fine, but he'll need more than one. And he says he is musical, so I would like for him to have a lute, and perhaps a small harp. I think it would please us both if he could play again." Adam was looking straight ahead, but not at the work site. As usual, Bakari could see into his mind.

"Are you thinking you might wish to sing with him? It has been a long time." It had been a very long time, long enough that Adam was briefly surprised Bakari remembered it at all. Adam's father had put a stop to his singing when he was young, claiming that it was too emotional and feminine a hobby for the future Pharaoh to have. Since then, Adam had done little more than hum under his breath, but he missed it every day.

"I miss it. My father is gone, and there is no harm in singing in the privacy of my rooms." Adam turned to look at Bakari then, as if searching his face for a challenge. Finding none, he pursed his lips and nodded. "Leave the items in my rooms, I'm going to stay here a while longer."

"As you wish, Pharaoh. I should be able to collect everything in time for your evening meal." Bakari turned to walk away, and his duty carried him to the edge of the tent before he turned around and called for the Pharaoh to turn towards him. "I hope that I will be invited to attend one of your performances, Pharaoh. From what I remember, you are quite skilled."

The smile on Bakari's face was the genuine smile of a friend, and Adam returned it easily, a small amount of the tension in his chest loosening. "Perhaps, if you're lucky."

With that, Bakari turned and Adam was left alone with the heat and his thoughts. Until Tommy had mentioned that he played, the thought of singing again had never occurred to Adam, but now it was an idea he couldn't shake. He wasn't sure what it meant, but rather than give himself the chance to dwell on it, he strode out into the hot sun to get a better look at his monument.

 

If Tommy had been asked yesterday what the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life was, he would have had trouble picking only one experience. The march through the desert, the loss of his family, the beatings; all would have come to mind instantly. If he was asked that same question today, the answer would be simple. Next to him, there was a pile of papyrus, each sheet covered in notes that Tommy wasn't confident he would be able to read later. His eyes were dry and his vision was fuzzy from staring at the bottles and jars that Subira had been shoving into his hands for hours, and his muscles were cramped and frozen in place from sitting on his low stool for long enough that the sun had now dipped below the high windows of the baths.

He had learned the ingredients of every single oil and cream and ointment in the cupboard, learned what they were used for and how to properly organize the baskets and chests. Subira had demonstrated each of the tools on Tommy, leaving his forearm smooth and pink, hairless and smelling a little floral for Tommy's taste. His brain was full of information, so full that he was fairly certain if he had to learn one more thing today, his head might just explode. He felt a moment of joy when finally, Subira shut the chest, straightening up slowly so that Tommy could hear the joints in her back pop.

"That is nearly everything. Do you understand?" She eyed him carefully, her gaze making Tommy squirm like he was a child.

He nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. "I think so. It's a lot to take in all at once, but with practice ..."

Subira interrupted him sharply, jabbing her finger into his stack of papyrus. "Practice, and studying. Perhaps I will test you on your knowledge, yes?"

Tommy saw the way that Subira's eyes sparkled, and he was mostly sure that she was kidding. Mostly. "I will study, promise." He couldn't help but smile at her; she was definitely a lot to take, but Tommy appreciated the way she treated him. She didn't speak slowly or leave anything out, and despite the quips and jabs, Tommy didn't think she thought of him as stupid. He set his writing instruments down to the side and stood, feeling his joints creak, the ache in his muscles deepening as the blood rushed back into them. He stretched languidly, sighing a little as he stretched his arms above his head.

Subira's finger was pointy as it jabbed into Tommy's ribs, and he only just managed to stop a squeak from sneaking out of his lips. "You must light the lamps, we are not yet done."

He nodded, and moved quickly around the room, the lamps bathing the room in soft, yellow light. "What is left to be learned today?" Tommy was a little bit curious, but mostly he was exhausted. It had been a long time since his brain had been engaged in such a way, and it was a different kind of tired than he was used to. He could push past physical tiredness, but this kind of mental tiredness was something else entirely.

"You have only learned about the ideas. You must now practice the techniques." Subira gestured to the stone tub that Tommy had been bathed in the night before, and then to the fire smoldering in the corner. "The large rock sitting on top of the coals are to be placed in the bottom of the tub, they will heat the water."

She provided no further instruction and simply sat down on the stool that Tommy had vacated, crossing her hands on her lap and watching. The rocks in the fire weren't large, but they were as hot as Tommy had expected, and getting them from the fire to the tub proved to be a challenge. He managed to wrestle them out of the flames and into a stone vessel, and walked them to the tub, very quickly. It only took half of them to cover the bottom of the tub, and Tommy assumed that the other would be used to reheat the water later, if necessary, so he pushed them back into the flames. Getting the water into the tub proved to be nearly as complicated, and he spilled nearly as much on the floor as he managed to get into the tub. It was fairly slow going, tub filling bucket by bucket from a large reservoir under the window. Tommy made a note to ask how they got the water here; he'd never seen any home with water so easily available inside, and he found a strange pleasure in being able to thrust his hands into the cool liquid.

When the tub was full, Tommy looked back to Subira. "What comes next?"

"The water must be scented. Come here and choose a scent that you like." Subira lifted one of the baskets and rested it on her lap. It was full of smaller bottles of oil, the ones that were used to scent water and creams, but not rubbed into skin on their own.

"Who is the bath for? Do they not have a preference?" Tommy's fingers slid gently over the bottles, reading the labels that had been lovingly handwritten.

"His preference is your preference, this time." She didn't say who Tommy would be practicing on, but she didn't have to. It should have been obvious from the beginning that it would be Adam; after all, Tommy was only here because he was learning how to be Adam's personal servant. That knowledge didn't stop Tommy's fingers from shaking as he lifted a bottle out of the basket, one filled with an oil scented with cardamom and myrrh. He tipped it into the warm water, swirling his hand through it until the heady scent floated through the air. Tommy shut his eyes and breathed it in, allowing a small smile to curve up the corners of his lips.

"That smells wonderful." Adam's deep voice startled Tommy, but when he felt Adam's large hands on his hips he relaxed into the touch. Tommy was a bit ashamed in his senses that he hadn't heard Adam enter the room, but he pushed the thought from his mind and turned to face Adam.

"I'm glad you like it. It reminded me of you." Tommy looked up at Adam, his skin shiny with sweat from the heat of the sun, sand caked onto his feet and smudged across his chest. He felt his mouth go a little dry, and he was just moving to step even closer, to press his hands against Adam's skin when he felt cool fingers wrap around his wrist.

"You, come get your tools and oils. You, in the tub." Subira's voice was firm enough that they both obeyed immediately, and Tommy had to suppress a laugh at the speed at which Adam shed his clothes and climbed into the warm water. His sigh was audible as he leaned back against the side, sinking in until only his head was above the water.

Subira watched closely to make sure that Tommy selected the right products, and Tommy felt a sudden sense of pride run through him when she made a murmured sound of approval. He carried his small basket to the tub and stood just to the side of Adam's head, setting the basket on a stool at his feet. He shot a quick glance at Subira who just nodded, the smile on her face giving Tommy all he needed to take the first step.

Combining the knowledge he'd learned that day with what he remembered Subira doing to him the night before, Tommy started. He opened the pot of thick, creamy soap and scooped out a generous handful, smiling at Adam before reaching into the water to lift one of Adam's arms free. He moved slowly and methodically, spreading the soap over each of Adam's limbs one at a time, scrubbing it off with a soft cloth. He gave extra attention to Adam's feet and legs, making sure to get all the sand out from between his toes. Silently, he gestured to Adam to lean forward in the water and he spent a little longer than was strictly necessary working the soap into Adam's broad back and then his chest.

He grinned to himself when he heard Adam's sharp intake of breath as the cloth slid over Adam's nipple, and he did it once more just to hear the sound again. Tommy wrung the cloth out and draped it over the edge of the tub, reaching for another handful of the soap. He gently pushed down on Adam's shoulders until he tipped his head back, his hair streaming backwards in the water. Tommy fluttered the fingers on his free hands through the strands, absently grateful that Adam resisted the popular fashion of the wealthy and didn't remove his own hair and wear a wig.

Tommy's fingers worked the soap into Adam's hair, and he scrubbed hard against Adam's scalp, feeling the grains of sand loosen and float away. He took the opportunity to lightly run his nails over Adam's scalp, pressing his fingers into Adam's temples and into the base of his skull, feeling Adam relax by degrees under his touch. By the time he was rinsing the soap from Adam's hair, Adam's breathing was so slow and even that Tommy thought he might have actually fallen asleep. He lifted Adam's hands one at a time, deftly paring and filing his nails until they were smooth and rounded, then repeating the process on Adam's feet. He pressed his thumbs hard into the arches of Adam's feet, working them in circles over the slick skin, sliding his thumbs up each of Adam's toes in turn.

He moved back to Adam's head, resting his hands gently on Adam's shoulders and speaking softly. "Pharaoh, I am finished with your bath. Would you like to get out so that I complete the next step?" Tommy was certainly looking forward to the next step, to rubbing oil into Adam's warm, damp skin, working it into his stiff muscles.

Adam's eyes opened, the lids still drooping heavily. He lifted a hand from the water to clasp it over Tommy's, locking their eyes together. "I think I would like that very much. Though I think I would prefer it if it was performed in private?" He didn't have to look at Subira for her to know he was talking to her. Tommy didn't look over, but he heard he stand and walk towards the door, muttering under her breath about how Tommy better put the room back in order when they were done and how he'd better not let such things distract him from studying.

Adam chuckled softly, moving to stand up in the tub. "Did you get on with Subira as well as I expected?" He stepped carefully over the edge of the tub onto a cloth Tommy had laid on the floor, lifting his arms so that Tommy could begin to dry him off with another cloth, pleasantly warm from sitting in a basket near the fire.

"We did, actually. She puts on a mask of hardness, but underneath that she is almost sweet." Tommy paused as he swiped the cloth over Adam's chest, tipping his head up. "I think she genuinely wants me to learn, and to be good at it, even though she'd never say that. It is a nice feeling." He went back to work, drying Adam quickly, lingering only when he had to drop to his knees to finish the job. Tommy swept the cloth softly over Adam's cock, letting his fingers play over the heated flesh briefly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam's finger grip white-knuckled into the side of the tub and quickly dropped his hands to dry Adam's legs and feet.

Tommy stood, folding the now wet cloth and tossing it into an empty basket. He noticed a flush spreading across Adam's cheeks, and he was pretty sure there was one on his own face to match. He gestured towards a large table with a cloth spread over it, his voice soft and breathy when he spoke. "Lay down on the table, and I will finish your bath." Adam obeyed quickly, laying down on his stomach and pillowing his head on his arms. His legs were spread just a little, and Tommy swallowed heavily as he reached for the final jar of oil he'd placed in his basket.

It was scented with the same scent that he'd poured into the water, and he took a moment to just breathe it in. It felt luxurious to dip his fingers into it, but it felt even better to smooth them over Adam's skin, working the oil into every inch of his body. Tommy had learned that the oil served many purposes, in addition to the relaxing and stimulating scents. The desert air was dry, and that plus the burning sun took a toll on one's skin, something that Tommy's own dry and blistered skin could attest to. The oil helped protect the skin, kept it from drying out and did a fair job of protect it from the harsh rays of the sun. Adam spent very little time in direct sunlight, and his skin was as close to perfect as Tommy had ever seen, but that didn't stop Tommy from taking his time.

He worked his fingers into Adam's shoulders and down his back, digging into the soft flesh of his lower back before continuing lower. Adam was making these little noises, soft sighs that promised to grow deeper, and Tommy massaged his fingers in harder to hear more of those noises. He smoothed his hands over the curve of Adam's ass, rubbing the oil in light circles until Adam started pushing back against him. This was perhaps a strange thing to be proud of, but Tommy couldn't help the feeling spreading in his chest as Adam nearly melted beneath him. Tommy revelled in the feeling of Adam's strong thighs beneath his hands, feeling in control of something for the first time in his life. He slipped his fingers between Adam's toes, working his thumbs into the arches of Adam's feet for a few moments before sliding his hands all the way of Adam's body, from his ankles to his neck.

Tommy nudged Adam until he rolled over, settling onto his back. Adam reached a hand out to wrap around Tommy's wrist, and Tommy looked down to meet his eyes. "Tommy, I think that is enough." Adam's eyes were dark and a little predatory, but there was a quirk to his lips that made Tommy believe he could push a little.

"I think that Subira would be disappointed in me if I didn't follow her instructions." Tommy dipped his fingers back into the oil, letting it drip onto Adam's chest before working it in. He moved quicker now, spreading the oil across Adam's chest, and feeling Adam's heart beat against his palms. His hands skated over Adam's belly, over his hips and down the front of his thighs, carefully avoiding Adam's cock which was hard and curved up against his stomach. Tommy's breath was starting to come a little shallower, and his hands were shaking as he slid them down Adam's legs and over his feet. He moved to Adam's side, smoothing oil over his arm and hand, tangling their fingers together briefly before moving to the other side to repeat the process. This time when he reached Adam's hand, Adam's fingers tightened around his, and he let himself be pulled down for a kiss.

Adam's lips were eager against his, his tongue pushing hard into Tommy's mouth. Tommy made a noise that was close to a whimper, nearly dropped to his knees when Adam's hand gripped around the back of his neck, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise. Adam pulled back just far enough that he could speak, his voice soft and firm and, Tommy thought, maybe a little desperate.

"Get on the table, Tommy." Adam helped Tommy shed his clothes and then climb onto the table, his hands wrapped around Tommy's slim hips as Tommy settled himself over Adam's thighs. He watched as Adam dipped his fingers into the pot of oil, trailing his slick fingers down Tommy's belly before slipping between his legs to circle around his hole. He pushed in two fingers quick and easy, and Tommy tipped his head back and moaned, his back arching as Adam's finger twisted inside him.

Before Tommy could even catch his breath, Adam's fingers were gone, and Tommy let himself be lifted up by Adam's strong hands. Adam's cock slid into him easily, and Tommy leaned forward to rest his hands on Adam's chest. They moved together slowly, Tommy rocking back and forth and Adam holding on, letting Tommy set the rhythm. They were surrounded by the soft light of the lamps and the spicy, earthy scent of the oils, and Tommy's senses were buzzing.

Adam's hands slid up Tommy's back, his fingers still slick with oil. He gently massaged the oil into the scars that were like a map on Tommy's skin, and Tommy shivered, the nerves underneath the scars firing. He bent forward as far as he could, sweeping his lips over Adam's and trapping his cock between their slick bodies as he sped up his movements. Tommy could tell that Adam was close, his soft moans having turned into deep groans, his hips snapping up against Tommy's, pushing his cock in deeper and harder. He kissed Adam as deeply as he could for a few long seconds, and then sat back, arching his body as he rocked faster. His hair was falling into his eyes and his throat was stretched taut, and from the way that Adam's nail dug into his skin, Tommy was sure he liked what he saw.

Tommy dropped his hand to his own cock, wrapping his fingers around it loosely and stroking slowly, the opposite of the frantic way he was rocking on Adam's cock. He groaned at the touch, his teeth digging into his lower lip, and it only took seconds before he felt himself tumbling over the edge. He came hard, but not fast, and his climax felt like it rolled up from his feet before spilling out of him and onto Adam's stomach. His legs felt weak, and he needed to lean forward and rest his elbows against Adam's chest to keep himself from falling off the table.

Adam dug his fingers hard into Tommy's hips and thrust up into him, his face going slack as he came deep inside Tommy, the sound that came out of his mouth something between a laugh and a sob. He pulled Tommy down to him and kissed him hard and deep, leaving them both breathless when he finally pulled away. He shifted over on the large table, making just enough room for Tommy to slide off of him and tuck up against his side. They were quiet for what felt like a long time, no noise in the room except for the sound of their breathing slowly returning to normal.

Tommy was the first to speak, his fingers tracing absent-minded patterns against Adam's skin. "So, do you think that my new job suits me?" He was smiling as he said it, his face pressed against Adam's warm, softly scented chest.

Adam hummed, as if he was considering the question, his hand curved lightly around Tommy's hip. "I think that is does. In fact, I am considering bathing twice daily. Maybe even three times. It seems that you are a natural." He bent his head down to kiss the top of Tommy's head, nosing through his soft hair before continuing. "As lovely as this is, I think a bed would be much better. Do you agree?"

Lifting himself up on an elbow, Tommy nodded. "I do, but I have to clean up first. It won't take long; you can head back to your rooms, and I will come when I'm finished." He swung his legs over the edge of the table and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Adam's lips before retrieving his garments from the floor.

As Tommy wrapped the cloth around his waist, Adam sat up, stretching languidly. "If it won't take long, I will wait for you. Can I help?" Tommy stopped in his tracks and turned to face Adam who was now standing, fastening his own cloth around his waist.

"You want to help?" Tommy was more than a little surprised, but Adam just nodded, a smile on his face. "Well ... you can gather up the cloths, and put them in that basket over there. I'll put all the bottles and jars away."

They worked together in peaceful silence, clinking bottles and whooshing fabric the only sounds in the room. When Tommy had everything put away exactly as it had been that morning, he turned to Adam who was carefully folding the last cloth and placing it on the pile before turning a wide grin to Tommy. Tommy smiled back, not wanting to tell Adam that it hadn't been necessary to fold the dirty cloths if it meant that smile might leave his face.

Adam stood easily, wiping his palms on his clothes and reaching a hand out to Tommy. "Ready for bed? I suspect Bakari will have a lovely evening meal laid out for us when we get there."

Frankly, Tommy couldn't wait to see what supper looked like after the morning meal, and he reached out to twine his fingers with Adam's. "Ready."

 

_ **blaze like a fire, flare with a wonderful light, like a fire in Cairo ** _

The weeks passed quickly, in a blur that in his less guarded moments, Tommy thought of as blissful. He still woke early, before Adam, but that gave him time to see to all of the things that were now part of his job. When the sun just barely began to peek through the windows, he rolled quietly out of bed, the small, sleepy murmur of protest escaping from Adam putting a smile on Tommy's face. Tommy went to work, quietly setting out fresh clothes for Adam to wear, and placing them on the chest at the foot of the bed. He polished Adam's usual head piece and amulet before turning to the drawer full of jewellery to select a few different pieces for him to wear as well. The wealthy always wore a large amount of jewellery, but Adam wore enough that Tommy sometimes wondered how he even lifted his hands for all the rings.

When all the jewellery was sparkling and resting on a soft cloth next to Adam's clothes, Tommy walked softly from the bedroom and into Adam's sitting room. He quickly tidied up the mess they'd left the night before, Tommy's instruments and sheets of papyrus strewn across the room. They'd been up late the night before, Tommy's nimble fingers playing over the strings of the lute, pausing only to scribble down what he'd just played so he could remember it. Adam had hummed along, and Tommy could tell that his voice was beautiful. He'd tried to get Adam to sing along, but Adam had just smiled and bent forward, lifting Tommy's hand to his lips. Even now, Tommy's eyes fluttered shut as he remembered the feeling of Adam's tongue sliding around his fingers and the sound the lute had made as it tumbled to the floor. Tommy shook his head, clearing the memory from it so he could get back to work.

By the time Adam awoke, Tommy had cleaned up the room, and been to the kitchen and back. He'd set out a simple but plentiful breakfast, and was sitting on his stool, lightly strumming his lute. He saw Adam lean against the door frame out of the corner of his eye, but he finished the tune he was playing before looking up, an easy smile on his face. Adam was still naked, his arms crossed loosely over his chest as he grinned and walked towards Tommy.

"Good morning. That was lovely." He bent to kiss the top of Tommy's head before sitting in the stool opposite him and filling a goblet with watered wine. Tommy took that as an invitation to pour himself some wine and help himself to the food. In the past few weeks he'd put on a little weight, and he could no longer count his ribs through his skin, a very welcome change.

Tommy swallowed a mouthful of bread and honey before answering, licking his fingers clean. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. I enjoy playing for you." It had been a long time since Tommy had played the lute, but as soon as Adam had placed it in his hands, it was like he'd never stopped. The music just flowed out of him, and Tommy was nearly as grateful for that as he was for the food.

Adam nodded, shifting slightly on his stool. He was obviously thinking as he slowly chewed a fig, and Tommy thought that Adam might actually be nervous. "Tommy, you know how much I enjoy your playing for me." Tommy nodded, staying silent so that Adam could continue. "Do you think you might like to play for others?"

"Others? What do you mean?" Tommy took a rather large gulp of wine, his fingers fiddling with the rim of the goblet when he put it down. They'd talked about Bakari coming to listen, and Tommy had no problem with that. He'd grown to consider the guard a friend. But if Adam was asking him like this, that couldn't be what he was talking about.

Adam took a small sip of wine, and reached across the table to rest his hand on Tommy's. "Tomorrow evening, some important people will be visiting. Very important people, coming from far away. I would like it if you would play for them at the supper that we will be sharing." Adam's fingers tightened just a little around Tommy's, and Tommy smiled softly.

"Of course I will play for them. Actually, I would love to play for them." Until he'd said it, he didn't realize just how much he meant it. Music had always been something that was just between him and his family, and now between him and Adam, but the idea of playing it for others...it made Tommy's fingers itch to pick up his instrument.

"Excellent! I should have asked you earlier, but I know you will do wonderfully." Adam's smile was wide and infectious, and Tommy let himself be pulled into a tight hug. "I'm going to get you something special to wear, I want you to look beautiful." Just as Tommy felt his cheeks flush and he tipped his head down, still not feeling as beautiful as Adam thought him to be, Adam's fingers brushed his cheek softly. "Stop. You are beautiful, and you know that. Or do I need to show you once more?"

Tommy rolled his eyes at the teasing lilt in Adam's voice, but he found himself laughing anyways. "We do not have time for you to show me right now. I have to meet Subira, and you must get dressed. I understand Bakari is taking you somewhere today, he had me set out some special robes for you." Though Tommy had long since finished his training under Subira, he still spent most days with her in the baths. To no one's surprise but his own, they each seemed to genuinely enjoy one another's company, and though she never said it, Tommy suspected Subira appreciated no longer being the only one in the baths.

Adam stood then, pulling Tommy with him towards the bedroom. "You are too good, Tommy. I am the Pharaoh, and I am allowed to be late. And as you are with me, you are also allowed to be late." Tommy tried to argue, but it was hard with the way that Adam's lips slid down his throat and his fingernails scraped over his chest. Adam's hands slid under the loose robe that Tommy wore and were just pushing it off his shoulders when a sharp rap came on the door behind them.

"Pharaoh, are you ready?" Bakari's clear voice boomed from behind the door, and Tommy couldn't help but chuckle at the groan that rumbled in Adam's chest.

"I need a few moments, Bakari. I will meet you in the hall." Adam's hands continued their path down Tommy's back, and Tommy bit his lip to suppress his grin. Adam could get away with a lot of things as the Pharaoh, but he suspected that Bakari wasn't going to sway on this one.

Tommy's suspicions were confirmed when he heard the door open to Adam's sitting room. "I think that I will just wait here for you. It won't take you long to get dressed, and I have not eaten yet this morning." Adam groaned again, this time stepping back from Tommy and raking a hand through his hair.

"He is exhausting." He put on an air of exasperation as he spoke, but Tommy could tell it was the kind of exasperation that only comes with great fondness. Adam dressed quickly, lifting his arms for Tommy to fasten the belt around the waist of his robes. Tommy stood on his toes to settle the gold band around Adam's forehead, and then stepped back, his hands resting on his hips.

"He may be, but if it wasn't for him, you would never leave this room." Tommy half-grinned at Adam, the look on Adam's face clearly telling him that he wouldn't mind that in the least. He reached out and grabbed Adam's hand, the heat of his skin contrasting with the cool of the rings he had just put on. "Come, we both must get to work."

Adam followed him without even a little hesitation, but he did lean down and speak close to Tommy's ear. "Tonight will you let me show you how beautiful you are?" Tommy felt himself flush right to the tips of his ears. He assumed Adam had meant for that to be soft, but from the way Bakari stuffed bread into his mouth to muffle a chuckle, it was obvious that Adam had spoken in more than a whisper.

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at Adam, and spoke with only a little laughter in his voice. "We'll see. If I don't get to Subira soon, I may not be around this evening." He adjusted his robe on his shoulders and cinched his belt tighter before heading out of the room, pausing to nod briefly at Bakari, matching half-smiles on both of their faces. He lingered in the hallway for a few moments, his fingers just barely resting on the door frame as he listened to the snatches of conversation he could catch.

"He is good for you, Pharaoh. You made a wise choice in him." Bakari's voice was clear, and even when it wasn't loud, it carried. Tommy couldn't pretend that Bakari's approval meant nothing to him, and he bent his head a little and smiled to himself. When he turned away from the door to head to the baths, he found his fingers tapping rhythmically against his thigh, playing out a song he had never heard before. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that, and it was a habit he welcomed back.

That evening when Adam arrived in the baths, he didn't linger. Normally, Adam's baths took twice as long as they should, and often Tommy ended up in the tub with him. Tonight however, Adam seemed on edge; not nervous exactly, but excited, like there were words dancing on the end of his tongue, just waiting to tip over the edge. Tommy didn't push, he just moved quickly, his fingers only lingering a little on some of his favourite places of Adam's body. When he helped Adam over the edge of the tub, Adam surprised him by taking the cloth from him and drying his own body swiftly. He barely took the time to shrug on his robe before he grabbed Tommy's hand in his own and dragged him from the room.

Tommy followed, more than a little confused at Adam's haste. "Adam, you did not let me oil your skin." He spoke softly, his curiosity finally getting the best of him as well as his disappointment at being stopped before his favourite part of bathing Adam. "Why are you in such a rush this evening?"

Adam turned briefly towards Tommy, his smile wide and bright. "I have a surprise for you. Now come!"

Tommy wondered what could possibly be waiting for them that required such a hurry, but he decided that he liked the look of joy and a little mischief on Adam's face enough to push that wonder from his mind. Whatever Adam had for him, it would be good. It always was.

When Adam pushed open the door to his sitting room, Tommy was expecting to see something wildly different, something that would make his jaw drop. What he saw, was their usual supper laid out on the table, the room lit with the same lamplight that as always. Tommy followed Adam into the room, letting himself be pushed down onto the stool he always sat on. He crooked a questioning eyebrow at Adam, opening his mouth to speak, but Adam just pressed a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Eat first, surprise later." Adam sat down across from Tommy and squeezed his hand briefly before handing him a plate. Tommy hesitated for a moment before smiling back and taking the plate, filling it eagerly. He had finally stopped eating like every meal might be his last, but when the food was this good, he still found himself eating more than he needed to. The conversation and the wine flowed easily, like it always did, and by the time Tommy was full, his head was more than a little fuzzy with drink.

Tommy wiped his hands and face with a cloth, dropping it purposefully on his empty plate. He grinned at Adam, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. He was feeling a little bold, and he finally let his curiosity win out over the parts of his brain telling him to be patient. "I've finished eating. Does that mean I get my surprise now?"

Adam lifted an eyebrow, but a smile quirked the edges of his lips. "Well, I suppose you have been patient. Come, it's in the bedroom." Adam paused briefly after he stood, turning back to Tommy. "It's in the bedroom, but only because that was the easiest place to hide it from you. I promise this isn't entirely about sex."

Tommy stood and followed, and bit back a response about hoping it was at least partly about sex. When Adam opened the door to the bedroom, the first thing Tommy saw was a wooden box resting in the middle of the bed. It was carved with hieroglyphs, but it wasn't elaborately decorated. The wood shone in the low lamplight, and it felt smooth under his finger when he moved forward to touch it. He turned to look at Adam who nodded, and then he slipped his fingers under the latch. He flicked it open, and when he looked inside the box, his eyes widened.

On top rested a pair of gold bracelets, not as grand as Adam's cuffs of course, but as wide as three of Tommy's finger and shiny enough that Tommy could see his reflection as he lifted them. They were lightly engraved with hieroglyphs, and when Tommy read them he realized that every character symbolized protection and ownership. He shuddered a little at the thought of that, of himself wearing so many things that clearly marked him as Adam's in front of others. He set the bracelets to the side, and turned his attention back to the box, removing the next set of items.

He lifted out an amulet inset with a single large black stone, shiny and deep looking. Tommy guessed by the length of the chain that it would hang low on his chest, and it felt pleasantly heavy when he let it rest in his hands. Next, were a pair of earrings made of carved stone. They were black, and obviously intended to match the amulet. Tommy's hands were shaking as he set them to the side, more than a little overwhelmed at the generosity as well as the ownership that Adam was clearly showing. He felt Adam's hand rest heavy and warm on his hip, his presence grounding.

Tommy had reached the bottom of the box and the only thing remaining was a new kilt. His breath caught in his throat as Tommy lifted the fabric from the box, feeling it slip and slide over his skin. It was just as fine as the ones Adam himself wore, and when the light caught it, it shimmered slightly, a golden thread woven through the wheat-coloured fabric. Tommy lifted it to his face and rubbed the fabric over his cheek for a moment before he caught himself, dropping his hands again.

"It's beautiful, all of it. Thank you." Tommy folded the cloth carefully and set it gently back in the box, placing all of the jewellery on top of it before latching the box again. He turned around to face Adam, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist.

"It is for you to wear tomorrow night, when you play for my guests. I want to show off your beauty." Adam leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across Tommy's forehead, smiling against the skin. "Tomorrow, you won't be going to work in the baths. You and I are going to sleep late, and then we are going to get ready together. I can't wait to see you all dressed up; you will be amazing."

Tommy knew his cheeks were flushed, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to hearing Adam talk about him that way. He looked up at Adam, tightening his arms to pull Adam closer. "I will try."

"That is all I ask." Adam bent to kiss Tommy again, this time on the lips. He pushed him backwards onto the bed, and Tommy remembered the box just moments before he got a corner underneath his ribs. They both chuckled softly, and Tommy moved to place the box gently on the floor. He ran his fingers over the carvings on the lid before turning back to Adam, and letting himself be pushed down into the cushions, Adam's fingers like flames licking hotly down his body.

Later that night, as Adam slept sated and heavy next to him, Tommy rolled to his side and reached down to open the box. It was dark in the room, and he couldn't see, but his fingers easily found the soft fabric and rubbed against it. He felt a little ridiculous as he wrapped the fabric around his fingers and his wrist, but it was cool and it was soft, and Tommy was asleep before he could worry too much about looking silly.

Tommy didn't manage to sleep late, his habit of waking up with the sun not easily broken. But he did stay in bed, rolling onto his side to tuck himself closer to Adam's warmth. Adam sighed deeply and turned in his sleep, tossing an arm over Tommy and holding him close. Tommy just laid there for what felt like ages, his face pressed against Adam's chest, breathing in deeply. He always smelled so good, and even though Tommy knew what the smell was and was the one who applied it to Adam's skin, that didn't stop him from smelling it and just thinking _Adam_.

Finally, Tommy had enough of waiting, and he thought that the sun was high enough in the sky that Adam wouldn't be too mad at Tommy for waking him up. Tommy snuck out from under Adam's arm and tossed the cover down to the foot of the bed. Adam snuffled a little in his sleep, but he settled quickly, wrapping his arm around the pillow that Tommy had vacated. Tommy smiled to himself, and slid down the bed, placing a soft kiss to the point of Adam's hipbone before darting his tongue out to lap over Adam's cock. It was half-hard in his sleep, and Tommy chose to believe that Adam was thinking of him.

He moved slow, taking his time and in no rush to wake Adam up. Adam had shifted a little, rolling onto his back, his legs falling open so that Tommy could settle himself between them. His breath was still coming slow and even, only catching when Tommy's tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. Tommy slid his mouth down Adam's cock, letting it bump against the back of his throat, pushing against the sensitive tissues. He did it again and again, swirling his tongue over the head every time he pulled back. He felt Adam's hips begin to buck, and when Adam's fingers twined through his hair he knew Adam was awake.

Tommy pulled all the way to the head of Adam's cock and looked up at him, Adam's eyes heavy-lidded and still sleep-blurred despite the haze of lust drifting through them. Tommy kept his eyes locked on Adam's as he slid his mouth back down Adam's cock, and if he could have, he would have grinned at the way Adam's eyes rolled back in his head and then fluttered shut. His mouth was open in a silent cry, and seconds later Tommy felt the hot rush of Adam's orgasm hit the back of his throat. He swallowed, lapping his tongue gently over the sensitive flesh of Adam's cock until Adam's hand wrapped around his arms and hauled him up the bed. Adam's tongue was eager in Tommy's mouth, and he kissed Tommy thoroughly until they were both breathless.

"Good morning." Tommy spoke with a grin on a face, feeling more than a little pride at the flush on Adam's cheeks and the daze that still clouded his eyes.

"Indeed it is." Adam held Tommy close, kissing the top of his head. "I won't even chide you for your inability to sleep in, that was far better than sleeping late."

"Perhaps I'll start waking you more often. I do get lonely in the mornings." Tommy shifted until he could rest his chin on Adam's shoulder, one arm thrown over Adam's chest. His smile was easy, and his eyes sparkled just a little. "Though waking you up this way does make me hungry."

Adam laughed, and Tommy welcomed the sound. "Come, let's eat, and then we will begin to get ready for this evening. My guests will be here before the usual evening meal, so we will bathe earlier." He climbed out of the bed, and Tommy followed, twining their fingers together. Now that Tommy had been reminded of what that evening was to bring, he had to admit to feeling a nervous flutter in his belly. He knew that any of the pressure he was feeling was put upon by himself, since Adam had been nothing but sure that Tommy would be wonderful. He pushed his worries to the back of his mind, and tried to relax, giving himself over to all that Adam had planned.

Hours later, the sun was just beginning to dip in the sky and Tommy felt loose-limbed and pink all over, the bath he'd had even more thorough than the one he'd had that very first night. He wanted to slip into bad and feel the cool sheets sliding over his clean, smooth skin, his eyes threatening to slip shut even as he sat down heavily in one of the chairs in Adam's sitting room. He let his head rest against the back of the chair, a soft smile curling his lips as he looked at Adam through drooping eyes.

"No falling asleep just yet, I'm not done with you." Tommy watched as Adam walked to the table that held his jewellery and mirror, and came back towards Tommy clutching a small pot of kohl and a brush in his hand. He pulled another chair over to sit directly in front of Tommy, reaching out to run his fingers softly down Tommy's jaw. With his other hand he dipped the brush in the pot of kohl and lifted it to Tommy's face. "Close your eyes, but don't fall asleep."

Adam's voice was teasing, but Tommy didn't think Adam knew just how close he actually was to drifting off. Adam's gentle fingers on his cheek weren't helping, and Tommy let himself lean into the touch just slightly. He jumped a little when he felt the first touch of the brush against his eyelid, but when Adam stroked a thumb over his cheek, he still and relaxed into the touch. Tommy suspected that Adam was taking longer than was necessary to apply the kohl, but he didn't care. The sweeping caress of the brush against the thin skin of his eyelid felt good, and Tommy let Adam's finger turn his face this way and that way, making sure that the kohl rimming his eyes was even.

"Open, and look up." Adam was even gentler as he ran the brush underneath, careful to get none of the kohl in Tommy's eyes. His thumb wiped up a smudge, and Tommy had to fight the urge to let his eyes flutter shut at the soft touch. Adam sat back to look at his work, and Tommy shifted a little under the intensity of his gaze. Suddenly, Adam's eyes lit up brightly, and he smiled as he reached for Tommy's face again. Tommy felt the brush gliding slowly over his skin, swiping away from his eyebrow and then low underneath his eye. He didn't know what Adam was doing, but he enjoyed watching the way that Adam's tongue poked out from between his lips as he worked, his brow set firmly in concentration.

Adam sat back again, tipping his head to the side, his eyes changing from examining to admiring. "Perfect." His voice was soft, and Tommy really wanted to see what he'd done. He said as much, but was answered with a shake of Adam's head. "Not till you're all done. I want you to see everything at once." Tommy just nodded, sitting back and breathing a little harder than he should. Adam stood and walked into the bedroom, returning quickly with the small box he'd given Tommy the night before.

"Stand up." Adam's orders were soft, which made them even easier to obey. Tommy was still feeling loose and pliant, but a tension began to grow in the base of his spine as he stood and let Adam push his robe from his shoulders. Adam started with the kilt, wrapping the fine fabric low on Tommy's hips and fastening it with a glittering pin. Tommy let one of his hands drop to finger the soft fabric again, so smooth he nearly had trouble gripping it. The bracelets were slipped onto Tommy's wrists, and the necklace was dropped over his head, adjusted until it lay underneath the collar that always rested against his collarbones. Adam pushed the heavy stone earrings through Tommy's ears, and Tommy swung his head a little to feel the pleasant weight of them.

Adam leaned forward to sweep a soft kiss across Tommy's lips and whispered against them, his breath warm and fragrant. "Beautiful." His hands were strong on Tommy's shoulders, and Tommy let himself be moved to the mirror. It was small, and he could only see his face, but that was enough. The kohl lined his eyes thickly, making them look huge and making the brown look much more interesting that it usually did. What made Tommy's breath catch in his throat a little was his left eye. Adam had painted a design around it, swirling and swooping lines that extended nearly to his hairline and curved down below his eye. He turned his head slightly, the fingers of one hand resting just beneath his eye on his cheekbone.

Tommy recognized the symbol as that of the god Horus, a symbol that could be found all over Adam's palace, and engraved into the small wooden box Adam had given him. It symbolized protection and a kind of power, and Tommy immediately recognized what Adam had done. Almost more than the collar that rested against his throat, this symbol was a clear sign that Tommy was protected, that he belonged to someone. Adam's arms wrapped around him from behind, and Tommy caught Adam's eyes in the mirror. He realized that Adam's face was still clean and fresh from the bath, and he was wearing no jewellery. Tommy realized that it was Adam who had done this for him. Adam, the Pharaoh had knelt before him and painted his face, had helped him to put on his jewellery and to dress. For a brief moment, Tommy let himself imagine what it would be like to live like that all the time, to always have someone to help.

He lived in that fantasy for only a few moments before turning around in Adam's arms. "It's your turn now, I must get you ready." Adam nodded, and Tommy led him to sit in the same chair Tommy had recently vacated. He applied kohl around Adam's eyes with hands that only shook a little, and then he lead Adam back to the mirror to dress him. It was the first time since Tommy had begun working for Adam that he had to dress him for an official event, and it was strange to settle the large and elaborate headpiece over Adam's hair. Tommy stepped back when he was finished and took in Adam's appearance, shutting his eyes briefly when he flashed back to his first moments in the palace, being shoved down on his knees in front of the golden man who sat on the throne.

That day, Tommy had been scared of the Pharaoh, possibly more scared than he'd ever been in his life. But alongside that fear had been fascination, fascination with the Pharaoh's eyes and with the way his skin shone in the light of the palace. Today, as Tommy stood before that man, the man he now knew as Adam, dressed as fine as he'd ever been dressed, he no longer felt fear. The fascination remained, but it was tempered with all the things he now knew about Adam, with the knowledge of him as a person and more than an elaborately decorated ideal. He saw the twinkle in his eyes, standing out brightly against the goal, he saw the playful quirk of his lips and he saw Adam's outstretched hand, rings glinting in the lamplight. As Tommy reached out to take Adam's hand, he realized what he felt was comfort. It wasn't total, and there was a part of him that thought that feeling should worry him, but he ignored that part and twined his fingers with Adam's, grabbing his lute with his other hand. The walk to the great hall wasn't long, and when they reached it, Adam bent to brush his lips over Tommy's forehead before directing him to a small raised dais in the corner. Tommy settled himself amongst the cushions, took one last look at Adam as he took his seat in the polished throne, and began to play.

Tommy's fingers moved deftly over the strings of the lute, and once the guests began arriving it didn't take him long to ignore their questioning glances. He let himself get lost in the music, playing a lilting melody that rose and fell, filling in the gaps when the conversation around the table paused. Tommy could hear much of it, but affairs of state went over his head, and he didn't care to try to understand. His eyes fell shut as the men gathered to sit around a large table for the meal, and when they opened, he noticed a small crowd had formed around his corner. His fingers fumbled for a moment on the strings, but his eyes found Adam's and his rhythm came back to him.

He played with his eyes locked on Adam, watching as he spoke softly to the crowd of men surrounding the dais. Tommy heard his name a few times, and realized that Adam was telling the men about him. He listened more closely, hearing words like _mine_ and _so good_ and _obeys_ and felt an absurd sense of pride fill his chest. The music he was playing picked up in pace, the melody changing with what he'd heard Adam say. Tommy watched as Adam walked towards him, only stopping the music when Adam's hand came to rest on his shoulder. Adam looked down at him, an unasked question on his face, and Tommy answered automatically.

"Yes, Adam?" Adam's eyes went wide, but it wasn't until Tommy heard the shocked gasps of the crowd behind him that he realized what he'd done. He began to hear other words, words like _weak_ and _out of control_ and _no respect_, and he realized they were directed at Adam. At the Pharaoh, the man who's power he had just undermined with one slip of the tongue. Tommy's heart was racing, hammering against his ribcage and he thought it might fly out of his mouth when he saw the way that Adam's eyes narrowed as they looked down at him.

"To my rooms. Wait for me there." The Pharaoh squared his shoulders and turned away from Tommy, nodding for one of the guards to come and take him away. As the large man's hand curled around Tommy's arm and he was heaved onto his feet, he tossed one final look in Pharaoh's direction. Instead, he was met with the stares of a dozen very important men, all looking at him with a strange mixture of glee and disgust. Tommy's heart stopped hammering and he felt as though it had fallen to his feet. His skin went cold, and the reality of his mistake washed over him in waves. Moments later he was tossed to the floor in Pharaoh's sitting room, and he stayed there, curling into himself in the darkened room to wait.

 

_ **even if the blood flows red, nothing could be worse than numb, please, use me up ** _

The door opened and shut, quietly and resolutely, and Tommy flinched. That quiet control was somehow worse than slamming and shouting would have been. Tommy stayed where he was, curled into a ball on the floor, as Pharaoh moved unfalteringly through the room lighting each of the lamps until the room was bathed with a soft light. Tommy felt Pharaoh move towards him and stand at his feet, casting a dark shadow over Tommy's frame.

"On your knees." Tommy scrambled to move quickly, an edge to Pharaoh's voice that he had never heard before. It scared him, and Tommy was glad to cast his eyes downward to the floor as Pharaoh continued to speak.

"Do you understand what you have done? What you could have cost me?" Pharaoh walked around Tommy's body, close but not touching. "They see me as weak, as too concerned with love and emotions, and I have been fighting against that since I took the throne." His fingers gripped Tommy's chin tightly and yanked his face upward. Tommy flinched again when he saw the coldness creeping into the Pharaoh's eyes, Pharaoh's face nearly unrecognizable. He couldn't possibly imagine that this man before him was Adam, the man who just hours ago had tenderly stroked a brush across his face, marking him.

His fingers tightened on Tommy's chin until Tommy thought distantly that his jaw might break. "With one word, with my name, you have undone so much of that struggle." Pharaoh sighed deeply and shakily, dropping his hand from Tommy's face. "You have grown too comfortable with me if you can forget where you are. We have become very close in these past weeks, but perhaps you have forgotten the most simple fact of our relationship."

Tommy started to shake his head no, wanting so badly to speak, to apologize even if he knew it was too late for that. He was quieted by Pharaoh's palm connecting sharply with his cheek. Tommy rocked on his knees and bit down into his lip, but he didn't cry out. He felt a traitorous tear slip from his eye, and Pharaoh's thumb reached out to sweep it away, smudging the mark of protection he had so painstakingly drawn on Tommy's face earlier. The symbolism was not lost on Tommy, and he dropped his head even farther, his stomach falling to his feet.

He heard Pharaoh walking away, and when he returned Tommy lifted his eyes just enough to see the trailing end of a leather whip. Tommy knew what was coming and he tried not to shudder, but he couldn't help the slight shiver that shook his shoulders when Adam trailed the tip over his back. He could feel it catch on the raised scars that already criss-crossed his skin. The scar tissue made everything feel muffled, but the skin around the scars was so sensitive that Tommy shuddered as the whip traced over it again and again. He thought vaguely that it was like Pharaoh was stroking him, petting him with the whip, and Tommy's teeth dug into his lip hard enough to draw blood at the thought.

"I hoped that I would never have to do this again, and never to you." Tommy would swear he could actually hear regret in Pharaoh's voice, and he clung to that slight hint that Pharaoh didn't want to do this as much as Tommy didn't want it to happen. "You were so good, so good for so long. But I can't ignore this, Tommy. I just can't. I am the Pharaoh, and I must act like the Pharaoh."

The first crack of the whip was sharp against Tommy's shoulders and he cried out loudly before he could stop himself. There was a brief pause that Tommy could feel hanging in the air, and then the whip came down again and again. Tommy cried out a few more times, and then went silent, the whip cutting into his skin and shocking the breath out of him. He lost count of how many times the whip came down against his skin, but when Pharaoh stopped, he could feel the warm trickle of blood running down his back. Tommy breathed heavily, deep gulping gasps of air that made him wonder how long he'd been holding his breath. Another tear trickled down his cheek, but one tear was nothing to be ashamed of when he thought of what his back must look like.

"Do you understand why I'm doing this, Tommy? Tell me why." The tip of the whip dragged across Tommy's back, and he whimpered when it touched open skin. Pharaoh pulled the whip back and cracked it, and Tommy jumped even before he felt just the tip bite into his back. Somehow that sharp pinprick of pain was worse than the wide slashes he'd felt before. He had to drop his head to rest against the floor for a few seconds until his breath came back to him, even if it was still uneven.

Tommy spoke softly and shakily, his voice sounding as if he'd been swallowing sand. "I made a mistake, I called you your name. I over-stepped my boundaries and did not respect you in front of your peers." He glanced up quickly, but flicked his eyes back to the floor when he saw the look on Pharaoh's face. A grim smile twisted his lips, and his eyes were hard and steely.

Pharaoh made a pleased sound in the back of his throat at Tommy's answer, and the whip moved from Tommy's back. It was almost worse to be able to see the blood-stained leather then it was to feel it. "Good. You won't make that mistake again, will you?"

Tommy shook his head quickly, his hair falling sweaty and stringy into his eyes. "No, Pharaoh. I will not." Tommy was telling the truth as he spoke. He would never again use Adam's name in public, and in this moment he wasn't even sure if he wanted to use it privately. He knew that was a rash decision, and that Pharaoh was more than justified in what he had just done, but Tommy still felt a disconcerting ache in his chest at the harsh way he was being spoken to. He had been treated far worse, of course, but coming from the man whose bed he had shared, it felt like a kind of betrayal.

Tommy knew that was exactly the kind of thinking that had gotten him where he was, on his knees, bleeding and broken. He knew that Pharaoh was right to punish him, and that he would be right in casting Tommy out. That was why he was surprised to see Pharaoh drop to his knees, the whip falling from his hand and his fingers moving to tip Tommy's face up.

The eyes Tommy saw were Adam's again, the unfamiliar coldness replaced with sadness. "I'm so sorry I had to do that, Tommy. So sorry." Adam's fingers were gentle as they wiped the tears and sweat from Tommy's cheeks, and he bent to place a soft kiss to Tommy's lips. Tommy jerked away from him, his heart hammering in his chest. He looked at Adam with wide, fearful eyes and the look he found on Adam's face made him want to leap off the tallest structure he could find.

Adam looked confused, as if he could genuinely not understand why Tommy had pulled away from his touch. His eyes were wet, and his mouth was open in a small expression of surprise. "Tommy, let me tend to your back, and then we will go to bed. In the morning, we can talk. We have to talk."

Tommy shifted until he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, gritting his teeth at the pain he felt when his muscles shifted. "Pharaoh, may I make a request?" Adam flinched at the use of his title and the formal tone of Tommy's voice, but he nodded for Tommy to continue. "I think that I would like to sleep alone tonight. I will sleep on the floor in this room, if that's alright with you."

Adam's back stiffened, and he rose to his feet. "Fine. That is ... fine. I will bring you a pillow and blanket." He left the room for only moments, and returned with a thin pillow and a blanket from his bed. When he bent to hand them to Tommy, his lips brushed Tommy's ear and he spoke softly. "You are allowed to be stubborn tonight. In the morning, we will still talk, and I will care for your wounds."

When Adam had stood back up, Tommy nodded. He would need someone to clean the wounds from the whip, and even though he knew it should be done tonight he couldn't bring himself to let Adam's hands touch him again in this moment. He watched Adam move about the room extinguishing the lamps, and then enter his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Tommy lay face-down on the blanket, knowing better than to let it touch the open wounds on his back. The pain had dulled into an ache, but it flared up like a warning every time Tommy took a deep breath. Sleep did not come easily to him that night, and when it did it was full of confused dreams that did nothing to ease Tommy's mind.

The morning came too quickly for Tommy, and he was surprised to be awoken by a fully-dressed Adam, up well before his usual hour. His hand was gentle on Tommy's shoulder, but Tommy couldn't help the way he pulled away from the touch. Adam's face looked worn, and his teeth dug into his lower lip as he let his eyes wander over Tommy's back.

"Please Tommy, let me tend to you. Your back..." Adam's voice trailed off, and Tommy bit back a comment about how it was Adam that had made it look the way it did. Tommy knew that he had broken the one rule that Adam had set for him and that the punishment had fit the transgression, but the frustration remained. Adam was equally to blame for the relationship that developed between them, however inappropriate it may be, and Tommy thought this tenderness was Adam's way of apologizing. To Tommy, every light touch of Adam's finger reminded him of the cold look in Adam's eyes and the dangerous edge his voice had possessed the night before, and Tommy shuddered. The man that had whipped him had been the Pharaoh, through and through, and Tommy's brain couldn't connect him to the man who was with him now.

Tommy let Adam gather him up in his arms, wincing when the dried blood on his back cracked and pulled at tender skin. Adam set him down on a broad padded bench, and Tommy let himself be rolled to his stomach, his head pillowed on a pile of cushions. He let his eyes fall shut and wrapped his hands around a pillow, preparing himself for the pain he knew was coming. Behind him, Adam was quiet as he dipped a cloth in a basin, the dripping water the only noise in the room.

The cloth was cool when it touched Tommy's back, and he sucked in a sharp breath as Adam gently moved the cloth along the wounds. He moved as quickly and gently as he could, and Tommy had the uncomfortable thought that Adam knew what he was doing. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut tighter and focused on Adam's breathing and the regular sound of the cloth dipping into the basin of water. The pain wasn't sharp when Adam rubbed over the open skin, but it was deep, and Tommy could feel every inch of his skin humming. He wanted nothing more than to get up and run away from Adam's fingers, but he forced himself to stay still and let Adam take care of him.

Finally, Tommy heard Adam set the cloth down and he turned his head, chancing a sideways glance. Adam was opening a small pot, dipping his fingers into a substance that was both oily and creamy. When Adam's fingers rubbed right into one of the slashes, Tommy instinctively jumped, but he settled back down when he felt the salve start to sink in. The edges of the pain started to fuzz and blur, and Tommy sank gratefully into the bench. He hadn't realized the full extent of how much pain he'd been in until it started to go away, and Tommy silently thanked every god he could think of for the salve that Adam was slowly working into his skin.

Adam bent forward, kissing the skin between each of the slashes whenever he had to dip his fingers back into the jar. Tommy fisted his fingers in the pillow under his head, but against everything his brain was telling him, he relaxed under Adam's lips. Adam's lips and fingers were tender and familiar, and Tommy felt his muscles loosening under Adam's touch. Several long moments went by before Tommy realized that Adam was speaking, his words soft and muffled against Tommy's skin.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. Didn't want to do it." Adam kissed further down Tommy's back, his lips brushing the very edges of the wounds. "You had been so good, I never thought I'd have to."

Tommy shivered when Adam's tongue ran just next to a slash that ran the full width of his back, not touching the open skin but teasing against the sensitive nerves alongside. He felt his face flush where it was pressed against the pillow, heated from equal parts desire and embarrassment. He wanted to be angry, wanted to pull himself out of this moment and away from Adam's words and his touch, but he felt rooted to the spot. Adam spoke again when he reached Tommy's hip, darting his tongue out to lap around the edges of a slash that curved around Tommy's hip in a way that was almost delicate.

"You will be good again for me, I will never have to do this again. Never have to mark your beautiful body again." Just once, Adam ran his tongue across the open skin, following immediately with his fingers coated in the soothing salve. He murmured so quietly that Tommy almost didn't hear it, but when his ears caught the words his heart skittered and he fought back another urge to crawl out from underneath Adam.

"My love."

Tommy's thoughts were fuzzy, confused, and coming more quickly than he could latch onto them. He hated that feeling. For so long everything in his life had been so clearly defined, a sharp line separating him from the men who owned him, but with Adam ... Tommy was finding that the line was blurry, and he needed it to be sharper. He'd begun to let Adam dismantle the careful wall he'd built up in his head to keep himself sane, and he needed to build it back up before he slipped up again. He had a feeling the consequences would be worse than a whipping, and he would rather not find out what they would be.

He couldn't focus with Adam's fingers and tongue continuing down his back, sensations swinging from pleasure to pain and back again before Tommy had time to grasp onto them. By the time Adam reached the base of Tommy spine and the final wound, Tommy felt his whole body shaking, and he dug his teeth into his bottom lip and tried to clear his head. Adam bent forward and placed a soft kiss to Tommy's shoulder before sliding his hands around Tommy's body and helping him to sit up, making sure his back didn't rest against anything.

"You do not have to go to the baths today, Tommy. You can stay here and rest, I'm sure your back hurts." Adam's voice sounded detached, but his hands moved soothingly up and down Tommy's arms and his eyes were full of concern.

Tommy shook his head, looking down at his lap. "I'm fine. I have worked through much worse than this." Left unspoken was that Tommy could think of nothing he wanted to do less than spend any more time alone in this room than he had to. The room was clean and tidy, and there was no sign of what had happened the night before, but Tommy swore he could see himself lying prone on the floor with Adam's tense body standing above him.

Adam gave him a long, steady look, but he nodded, pushing Tommy's hair back from his face. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Tommy's forehead, forcing his voice to sound light when he spoke. "Are you hungry? Bakari brought us our breakfast this morning, and I waited for you to wake." He stood, holding out a hand for Tommy to take. Tommy's head was screaming for him to refuse the meal, to refuse Adam's hand, but before he could open his mouth he was standing and Adam's warm hand was wrapped around his own.

Tommy ate quietly, keeping his eyes focused closely on his plate until he heard Adam clear his throat. He looked up through the swath of hair falling over his face, and set his bread down, listening.

"Tommy, you know that I did not enjoy doing what I did last night." Adam took a sip of wine, holding eye contact with Tommy over the edge of his goblet. "I also know you did not mean to say what you did. You're smarter than that." He set the glass down, reaching across the table to grip one of Tommy's hands in his and smiling weakly. "But you know all of that already. What you need to know is that I realize that I am as much to blame for what happened as you are."

Tommy's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open, but no words found their way out. He felt that fuzzy, spinning sensation in his head again and felt the line between them blur just that much more. When his brain slowed down, and he could speak, his question was simple. "How?"

Adam sat back but didn't let go of Tommy's hand. It was clear he hadn't expected that question. "Tommy, I am to blame, because I am the one that made you feel so comfortable, that treated you so well." Tommy's mouth hardened into a firm line, but Adam was already continuing. "I don't regret it, not a second, until last night. I carry the blame for that as you do, perhaps more." He leaned forward again to brush Tommy's hair from his face, tucking it behind his hear. "I want this to change nothing. We know why this happened, and we can both keep it from happening again. But I want you to remain here, with me."

Tommy didn't know what to say, didn't think he could force himself to make a sound, so he merely nodded. He did want to stay with Adam, he wanted that more than he could remember wanting anything in a long time. What worried him was the large part of him that wanted to stay with Adam for more than safety. He closed his eyes and imagined his mental wall crumbling down around him. When he opened them again and saw Adam's face, relaxed and smooth now, his heart clenched. He would stay with Adam, but something would change. Tommy needed to rebuild his wall, and needed to remind himself of his position. Weeks ago when Bakari had pulled Tommy aside, warning him of the Pharaoh's one weakness, Tommy had thought it a naive warning. Now, he wondered if it was he who was weak. He was sure of only one thing; by letting his guard down, he had come close to throwing away the only chance he had at a life.

Adam's lips against his forehead pulled Tommy from his reverie, and he smiled somewhat dimly as Adam reminded him that he did not have to go to the baths today, and then he would see him for supper. Tommy nodded, and when the door shut behind Adam, Tommy squared his shoulders. The dull ache that was beginning to return to his back reminded him why he was doing this, and brick by brick he began to rebuild the fallen wall inside him.

 

_ **show me something real, you can deceive me, I am yours to use ** _

Days turned into weeks, and the wounds on Tommy's back healed and began to fade, even if his memory of that night didn't. Everyday, Tommy worked towards building up that wall inside him, and pulling away just far enough from Adam that he could feel safe again. It was hard, harder than he would have ever expected it to be, but that only made him more determined to do it. The fact that it made his chest ache to pull out of an embrace, or made his eyes burn with unshed tears to climb out of Adam's bed and curl up on the floor to sleep only made it clear that Tommy had forgotten himself and his position.

In the first days following the whipping, Adam had been understanding which only served to fill Tommy with guilt. Adam indulged Tommy's sudden refusal to have sex facing one another, even if he had winced the first time Tommy turned away from a kiss. He had gotten a large, soft cushion for Tommy to sleep on when he refused to share Adam's bed, though he had insisted that Tommy remain in his room and not sleep in the sitting room. Many mornings, Tommy woke up early as usual, and found Adam leaning over the side of his bed closest to where Tommy slept, one arm flung over the edge and just barely brushing the corner of Tommy's cushion. It was all Tommy could do not to reach out and twine his fingers with Adam's the first time he'd noticed, but he'd balled his fists and told himself it would get easier.

It did not get easier, and Tommy was surprised when he realized what he missed the most about his previous relationship with Adam. His lute grew dusty in the corner of Adam's sitting room, and the absence of its gentle music hung in the air like smoke. Their breakfasts were mostly silent, with Adam attempting to engage Tommy in conversation but rarely receiving more than a nod in response. At the end of the day, when Adam made his trip to the baths, Tommy did his job and nothing more. He worked quickly, no longer lingering on his favourite parts of Adam's body, oiling Adam's skin as efficiently as he could. Nights were especially hard, as Tommy ached to crawl into bed and curl himself against Adam's chest and inhale his scent, but instead he curled up on the floor, his back facing Adam's bed.

Tommy had known that Adam would eventually lose patience with him and with his actions, but when it happened it still felt like an arrow through his chest. Adam came to the baths as he always did at the end of the day, and he spoke as Tommy began working the creamy soap into his skin.

"I am having company this evening, so take extra care." Adam's voice was casual and easy, but when Tommy allowed himself to flick his eyes up, he saw that Adam was looking pointedly at him.

"Yes, Pharaoh." Tommy's words came out more clipped than he'd intended them to, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Subira place her hands on her hips and cock her head at him. He shook his head slightly, but Subira's raised eyebrow spoke volumes without her having to open her mouth. Tommy sighed, and dipped his hand back into the pot of soap before speaking again. "What kind of company? Will you be needing any of your special jewellery or clothing prepared?"

"No, I am having a guest to my private room." Adam's gaze was heavy on Tommy's back as he turned to wash Adam's feet, and if this was a message for Tommy, it was clear. "You will have to sleep in my sitting room this evening, my guest will be arriving after supper and staying the night."

Tommy simply nodded, but didn't turn back to face Adam. He could feel his eyes burning and he knew if he looked back, he would do or say something that would tear down every brick he'd built back up inside him. Adam had every right to bring someone else to his bed, and he always had. Tommy tried to tell himself that this was for the best, and Adam having another lover would only help Tommy separate himself, but as Tommy worked his hands up Adam's strong legs, he realized how weak this argument was. He knew Adam wasn't taking another lover because he wanted one, and he knew that Adam wanted him to say all of the words that were sitting right on the top of his tongue, but he couldn't. He couldn't. If he let those words out, he would be breaking every promise he had ever made to himself, and if he couldn't trust himself, he had no one.

Tommy dug his teeth into his lip until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, the pain throwing him back into his work. Adam was oddly still and silent as Tommy finished his bath, and Tommy felt the weight of the silence weighing on his shoulder as he skillfully worked the oil into Adam's muscles. Adam groaned a little, and Tommy realized he was leaning into Adam with most of his weight, pushing him hard against the table. Tommy pulled back, swiping his tongue over his still bleeding lip and finished quickly, smoothing the rest of the oil into Adam's skin with a touch so light it bordered on skittish. He quietly told Adam that he was done and helped him dress, following two steps behind him on the short walk to Adam's room, his eyes trained on the floor.

Supper was quick and nearly silent, and Tommy did no more than pick weakly at a crust of bread. The few glances he stole at Adam showed him that Adam's eyes stayed trained on Tommy for the entire meal, and every time their eyes met, there was a shift. In the spilt second before Adam could rearrange his face into careful blankness, Tommy saw a crease of concern between Adam's brows, his lips slightly turned down. Tommy stopped meeting Adam's eyes and instead focused his eyes on his fingers and picked at his fingernails until he heard Adam clear his throat.

"Tommy, please go light the lamps in the bedroom, just the once nearest the bed." Adam took a sip of wine, and though Tommy's eyes were still downcast, he could feel Adam's gaze on the top of his head. "And set out the pots of oil from the chest at the foot of the bed; you know the scents I like."

Tommy winced, but nodded and rose to his feet. He felt Adam's eyes on his back, his skin tingling, but he didn't look back. He stepped into Adam's room and pushed the door shut behind him, taking a deep, shuddering breath before starting towards the bed. For the first time in weeks, the room didn't feel like his own, and he felt almost traitorous as he sat down on the bed to light the lamps. The lamps cast a warm glow through the room, and Tommy used that light to search through the chest at the end of the bed to find the oils that Adam liked most. His fingers fumbled when he found the small jar that Adam had mixed up especially for Tommy, and he ran his fingers over the engravings. One side of the jar was engraved with Tommy's name, and the other with the eye of Horus, a symbol that sent shivers down Tommy's spine. Tommy set that jar with the rest of Adam's favourites on the small table near the bed, turning it so the side with his name was facing out. It felt weak, and it felt petty, but Tommy found himself fighting back a small grin.

Any urge that he felt to smile disappeared when he heard a soft knock on the outer door of Adam's rooms, followed by a brief, quiet exchange of words. Adam's voice called to him clearly from the other room, and Tommy stood as suddenly as if the bed was on fire. "Tommy, is everything prepared? My guest is here." Tommy smoothed out the bedcovers with shaking hands and took another deep breath before walking back into the sitting room, eyes trained on the floor and hands folded behind his back. He stood before Adam and waited in silence for a few long moments, only looking up when he felt Adam's hand brush his shoulder.

Tommy was used to looking up to meet the eyes of other men, so he was momentarily shocked to find himself looking down at the man before him. He was smaller than Tommy in height, but much more solidly built, his dark skin gleaming in the light of the room. The deep colour of his skin made his teeth seem impossibly white as he smiled, and Tommy let his eyes rove quickly over the slave's body. He was young, younger than Tommy and his skin was smooth and looked soft. Tommy couldn't help but note that it was unmarked, and that combined with his teeth led Tommy to believe he was a new slave. In another situation Tommy would have pulled him aside and warned him about his easy smile, but tonight all Tommy gave him was a polite nod.

"Tommy, this is Nkosi." Adam turned to Nkosi, and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, his fingers rubbing over Nkosi's smooth skin. "Tommy is my personal slave. He has prepared my room for us this evening." Tommy dug his fingernails into his palms and only barely managed to keep his face controlled. Between Adam's words, his grip on Nkosi's shoulder and the dark glint in his eyes, it was clear what he was doing and Tommy was determined not to give in.

"I thank you." Nkosi's voice was surprisingly deep coming from such a compact frame, and his eyes sparkled brightly. "I look forward to my night with Pharaoh. I am very lucky. As you are."

Tommy ignored the last part of Nkosi's statement, merely nodding. "I hope you find things to your liking. If you have everything you need, may I request to sleep in the slave quarters tonight, Pharaoh?"

There was a challenge in his words, but if Adam caught it, he let it slip by. "No, I would like you to remain here, in case we need anything. You can sleep in this room, perhaps on the bench or on your cushion." Adam wrapped an arm around Nkosi in a way that was surely supposed to look easy, but Tommy could see the tension in his stance. "We are going to retire now, thank you getting everything ready."

With that, Tommy found himself standing alone in the middle of Adam's sitting room, the door to the bedroom open just enough that even after Tommy blew out all the lamps, a faint glow filtered through. He curled up on his cushion, his back facing the door to the bedroom and wrapped a thin sheet around himself. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, but he couldn't shut out the soft noises drifting into the room. Tommy recognized Adam's moans and sighs, but he started at the sound of Nkosi's voice catching in his throat.

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but the images that were flashing behind his eyelids only became clearer. Adam's pale fingers sliding over Nkosi's dark skin, pushing into Nkosi's welcoming body. Nkosi's gleaming white teeth scraping over Adam's collarbone, raising up little red lines that would fade before morning. Tommy's teeth ground together hard enough to send a jolt of pain through his skull, but the pain was surprisingly welcome. It cleared his head just long enough that he could momentarily forget about the noises coming from the other room, at least until Adam's moans grew louder and longer.

Tommy knew those sounds, knew what they meant and what Nkosi must be doing to pull them from Adam's throat. He wrapped the sheet tighter around himself for fear that if he let himself, he'd storm through the door into Adam's room and do something he would regret. It felt like hours before Adam finally shouted his release, Nkosi's rumbling groan following soon after. Tommy felt a hot tear sneak out of the corner of his eye and soak into the cushion under his head, and he angrily bit into his lip hard enough that the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Eventually, sleep claimed him, a deep, all-consuming sleep that wasn't entirely restful.

When Tommy's eyes opened at the first hint of sunlight sweeping through the room, they felt as dry as they had when he was sleeping in the desert. He blinked a few times, rubbing his hands over his face before sitting up and letting the previous nights events come back to the forefront of his mind. A quick glance through the open door into Adam's bedroom showed Tommy that Nkosi and Adam were still asleep, Adam curled on his side with Nkosi's strong limbs spreading over every inch of available bed space. Tommy felt a strange twinge in his gut when he realized that Adam's arms weren't wrapped around Nkosi's body, but he pushed it away, ducking silently away from the door.

Tommy's mind was blank as he worked, getting himself dressed and setting out Adam's clothes for the day. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as he passed it and cringed, his bloodshot eyes ringed with circles so dark they were nearly black. He raked a hand through the hair that hung limply in his eyes, sighing when it flopped back and turning his back to the mirror. He slipped his feet into his sandals and walked quickly and quietly to the kitchens, keeping his head down so he didn't have to speak to anyone as he gathered breakfast. The kitchen staff smiled at him as he entered, but didn't say a word when they took in his expression and posture. Tommy knew he was being childish, and that none of these people were to blame, but he couldn't bring himself to speak as he collected bowls and jugs and placed them on the large tray.

He had to walk slowly so as to not spill anything, and by the time he got back to the room, the sun was high enough in the sky that Adam would be waking up soon. Tommy arranged the food swiftly on the table and moved to pull out a chair before catching himself. Instead, he knelt next to the table and folded his hands in his lap, picking at his nails as he waited. It wasn't long before he heard stirring from Adam's bedroom, and he looked up just in time to see Nkosi emerge from the room. He was still naked, and Tommy forced his eyes to the floor.

"Good morning. Help yourself to breakfast." Tommy's tone was clipped, but he thought he'd done well at keeping any malice out of it. He reminded himself that Nkosi had done nothing wrong.

"I think that I will wait for Pharaoh." Nkosi perched on the edge of a chair, his back perfectly straight, his hands folded calmly in his lap. Tommy wondered how someone has mannered and groomed as Nkosi had ended up here, but it wasn't in his place to ask. "Do you not eat with Pharaoh?"

Tommy flicked his eyes up to Nkosi's face, and saw that the question was simple and honest. He chose to answer it in the same way. "I used to. I will eat when you are finished." He and Nkosi held each other's gaze for a few moments before Nkosi nodded, his eyes dropping to his lap. The room remained silent for what felt like hours before Adam emerged, full of the kind of morning cheer that Tommy could tell wasn't entirely genuine.

"Are you two getting to know one another?" Adam's eyes were trained on Tommy, taking in his prone posture. "Tommy, won't you join us at the table?" There was an undertone of command to Adam's easy words, and Tommy dug his fingernails into his palms as he answered.

"I am fine waiting. I will go make up your bed while you eat, and then I will help you dress." Tommy rose to his feet, his hands fisted at his sides to keep himself from reaching out as he passed Adam. The look on Adam's face was a mix of frustration and confusion, and in the moment before Adam could control his expression, Tommy saw a flash of hurt flicker through his eyes. Tommy took far longer than necessary to tidy Adam's room, stripping the linens from the bed and replacing them with fresh ones even though he'd done that the day before.

When he returned, Adam was alone at the table, his fingers running around the rim of his empty goblet. Tommy set the bundle of linens on the bench and picked up Adam's clothes, walking towards him. Adam stood wordlessly, and Tommy made a point of not looking him in the eye as he deftly wrapped the kilt around Adam's waist and slipped the large cuffs onto his wrists. He moved around behind Adam to fasten the collar behind his neck and let his hands linger briefly on Adam's warm, smooth shoulders. One of Adam's hands came up to rest over Tommy's, but Tommy stepped back before Adam could do more than brush his finger tips over Tommy's hand. Tommy excused himself quietly, not trusting his voice when he spoke, and he made it all the way to the door before Adam responded.

"Tommy." Adam's voice was firm, but not angry, and though every part of Tommy's brain was telling him to step out through the door, he turned back. He kept his face as blank as he could and locked eyes with Adam. Adam visibly started, his forehead creasing when Tommy turned, his mouth opening and then closing again. When he spoke, it was clear that he was not saying what he had originally intended, and his voice was flat. "I will see you this evening. I may have company again." Tommy simply nodded and stepped through the door, again casting his eyes to the floor, nowhere near ready to talk about what was going on in his head.

That night, Adam did have company. He had company the night after that, and the night after that, and every night for the rest of the week. Tommy grew used to the sight of Nkosi, his smooth skin and bright eyes taunting Tommy as he tried, and mostly failed, to get a good night's sleep. In the beginning, Nkosi attempted to engage Tommy in conversation, but it only took a few days before he realized his efforts were futile. A part of Tommy felt bad that he was the reason for the dimming of Nkosi's smile, but a larger part of him just couldn't care. He didn't let his feeling get in the way of his work, and in fact Tommy threw himself into his duties harder than he ever had. Adam sleeping with someone else made it easier for Tommy to build his wall back up, and by the end of the week the ache in his heart had dulled enough that he could forget about it, at least when he wasn't in the same room as Adam.

Tommy had managed to pull back so far, that he was truly caught off-guard by the moment that Adam reached the end of his rope. The sun was just barely up when Tommy opened his eyes, and he was surprised to see Adam already sitting at the table watching him sleep. Tommy sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He cleared his throat, about to speak, but Adam lifted a hand to silence him.

"Tommy, I believe we need to talk. Your actions this week ... I do not know what to make of them." Adam leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and Tommy suddenly felt very small.

"I have been doing my duties. Nothing more." That wasn't what Adam meant, and Tommy knew it, but he wasn't ready to have the conversation he knew was coming.

"That is exactly the problem, Tommy." Adam closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "When I brought you here, to my rooms, it wasn't just to make my bed and set out my clothes. You knew that, and you know that now. Is this all because I had to punish you?"

Tommy pushed the sheet off and pushed himself to his feet. He walked towards Adam, grateful that Adam's seated position levelled their heights somewhat. "This is how it should be. I am your slave, and I was overstepping my boundaries before ... before that night."

Adam stood, crowding into Tommy's space before he had time to move back. His fingers wrapped tightly around Tommy's wrist, and Tommy looked up, wincing at the look of pain on Adam's face. "It does not have to be that way, Tommy, not with us. We have both made mistakes, but we have learned from them. I had hoped that by bringing someone else to bed, you would remember ..." Adam's voice trailed off, his fingers loosening on Tommy's wrist as his gaze dropped to the floor.

Taking the opportunity, Tommy twisted himself out of Adam's grip. "I have remembered, Pharaoh. I have."

Adam's face fell, and then hardened. Tommy watched Adam disappear and Pharaoh take him place, a transition that he would always dread. Adam dropped his hands away from Tommy and stared down at him with a look in his eyes that would haunt Tommy. "Very well. If you wish to be nothing more than my slave, I can arrange for that." Pharaoh's fingers bit sharply into the flesh of Tommy's upper arm, dragging him close enough that he could work at the clasp that fastened the collar around Tommy's throat. When Pharaoh removed it, he pushed Tommy away and dangled the collar from his fingers just in front of Tommy's face.

Tommy felt his eyes fill with the hot sting of tears, but he couldn't have said whether it was from the look of pure anger on Pharaoh's face or the thought of what awaited him in the slave quarters. He blinked the tears away, suddenly aware of the missing weight around his throat. Before he could lift a hand to feel the empty expanse of skin, Tommy dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead nearly to the floor in front of Pharaoh's feet. "As you wish."

There was a beat of total silence, and then Tommy felt Pharaoh's finger's digging into his arm again, this time hauling him to his feet. He didn't say a single word as he dragged Tommy through the palace, his leather sandals slapping loudly against the stone floors until he reached the slave quarters. He pushed open the door with a force Tommy didn't know he had, and flung Tommy forward onto his knees. Tommy kept his head down, tears now spilling freely from his eyes onto the floor. Over his head he could hear Pharaoh and Bakari talking quickly but quietly, and then Tommy was being lifted to his feet by a gentler hand.

The smile he saw on Bakari's face now was not one he recognized, but it was one he welcomed. It was soft, and a little sad, and it took all of Tommy's willpower not to collapse against Bakari's broad chest. "What have you done?" Bakari's voice was quiet, but the tone was enough to make Tommy drop his head in shame. Bakari sighed deeply and tugged on Tommy's arm until he followed. "Come. You will be working with the others on the monument. You've missed breakfast, but I think there's some bread left. You need to eat before you go out there."

Tommy just nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted and defeated. The bread Bakari gave him was old and dry, and there was barely enough water left to wet his mouth. As the midday sun beat down on his back and his hands begun to bleed from hauling rough stones, Tommy was too focused on not collapsing or being injured that he didn't have time to think, but that night as he curled up on the bare floor, his mind began to race. All around him there were whispers, he was the one who the Pharaoh picked, the one who the Pharaoh had thrown away. Most of the stories he heard weren't true, but the ones that were hurt the most. Tommy didn't sleep again that night, because Adam's face flashed behind his eyes every time he tried to close them. He hugged his knees to his chest, missing even the thinnest sheet from Adam's bed and stared into the darkness until the guards kicked at his ribs to rouse him in the morning.

 

_and I yearn; you take me in your arms, and start to burn _

Nearly two weeks went by before Adam gave in and went to watch Tommy. The day was hot and dry, and even under the tent that had been set up for him, Adam was sweating and uncomfortable. The sand blew around his ankles, the grains biting into his skin even as he reached down to brush them away. He was aware of Bakari's presence behind him, but he didn't want to talk. Adam's eyes were trained on the slaves working in front of him, bodies sunburnt and exhausted as they heaved and dragged stones across the sand. He tried to remain detached, tried to sit still and tall like his title demanded, but he couldn't help wincing when one of the slaves collapsed under the weight of the stones, crumbling to the sand. A guard stalked over to him, nudging him with his foot, and when the slave didn't stand the guard produced a whip, bringing it down sharply on the slave's shoulders until he struggled to his feet.

Even from this distance, Adam could see the slave's chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, could see the deep exhaustion in his limbs as he forced them to move. Briefly, Adam wondered if he really needed this monument, wondered how he would be remembered if he stood up right now and stopped the building, setting the slaves free. He allowed himself a few moments to revel in that thought before shaking his head and coming back to reality. He had been on the edge of losing his throne more than once since he rose to power, and on the day he decided he wanted to be thrown from his palace into the streets, that is the day he would announce his secret thoughts.

Bakari's hand was heavy and dry on Adam's shoulder, and Adam followed where he was pointing. He wouldn't have needed Bakari's direction to find Tommy, his hair, though dirty, still shining in the sun. Adam stood, walking to the very edge of the tent, only stopping because Bakari was behind him again, his hand wrapping around Adam's upper arm. Adam watched Tommy work in silence for several minutes, watched his small frame nearly buckle under the weight of the stones he was carrying, watching his arms shake as he lifted heavy tools over his head. His skin was red and filthy, and when he turned to face away from Adam, he could see red slashes across Tommy's back and even down the backs of his legs. He imagined he could see Tommy's ribs through his skin, see his cheeks hollowed out. Adam's hands curled into fists, anger bubbling up in his chest before he could tamp it down.

"You cannot go to him." Bakari's voice was firm, but it was gentle, and Adam felt the fire in his chest begin to subside.

"I know. I brought him to you, I know what I asked for." Adam did know what he had asked for, but that didn't make it easy. Every morning he missed walking into his sitting room to find Tommy softly strumming his lute. Every night he missed wrapping his arms around Tommy's slight frame, Tommy's face pressing eagerly into Adam's chest. He wanted nothing more than to go running across the sand right now, to wrap his arms around Tommy and tell him everything he wasn't allowed to tell him. But he knew Bakari was right, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

Bakari's hand softened on Adam's arm, no longer restraining him but remaining a comforting weight as he spoke. "You told me that you had both crossed lines, yes?" He waited for Adam's tentative nod before continuing. "And you were both aware that those lines had been crossed, yes?" Another nod, this time accompanied by a questioning look. "You and I both know that you desire to have Tommy with you again. And I believe I can safely say that is what he wants as well."

"How do you know? He certainly didn't act..." Adam was silenced but a swift raise of Bakari's hand. Bakari was the one man who could silence Adam that way, and he did it rarely enough that Adam was mostly shocked into silence when it happened.

"He is scared. That is perhaps partially my fault, but he cannot be blamed for his fear. He has known nothing else for so long." Bakari lifted his hands and placed them on Adam's shoulders, as close as they ever got to an embrace. "But he must come to you, Pharaoh. I know it is hard for you to watch him like this, but he is strong, in body and in mind. If he cares for you, and I believe he does, he will come around."

Adam turned his head briefly back to watch Tommy, wincing as he fell to the ground, scrambling to his feet before any of the guards could notice his misstep. "I do not know how long I can wait for him. I ... care deeply for him." When Adam looked back, there was a softness that he had never seen before around the edges of Bakari's gaze. "I am not very good at hiding my feelings, am I?"

Bakari chuckled, a wry smile curving his lips. "Not with me, no." His face grew serious then, and his fingers tightened on Adam's shoulders. "Pharaoh, you know that I very much do not like to admit when I am wrong." Adam nodded, lifting and eyebrow to signal that Bakari should continue. "I know that I warned you about becoming too invested in Tommy, against developing too many ... feelings. I warned him of the same thing. However, it seems that perhaps you may be worse off without one another."

"Not that I do not enjoy seeing you admit that you may be wrong, but what about the consequences? I very nearly lost my throne after the incident at the party, and you and I both know that our kingdom is being watched very closely. You yourself scolded me for showing such weakness in the presence of so many important guests." Adam stepped back out of Bakari's grip, crossing his arms across his chest. "What has caused your sudden change of heart?"

"You were never a better ruler than when you were happy, and you were never happier than when you had Tommy. These last few weeks … forgive me, Pharaoh, but they have not been your finest." Adam had to nod, begrudgingly agreeing that his head hadn't been the most focused. "As for the consequences, you have both seen them. I trust that you are both smart enough to learn from your mistakes, and you will not repeat them. For myself, I am being forced to admit that perhaps there is value in love."

Adam stared at Bakari in silence for a few moments, speechless at the words he had just heard. He had long ago lost count of the number of times that Bakari or another person close to him had warned him of the perils of love, had told him that love was not what built dynasties. Even Adam couldn't deny that Tommy wouldn't help him to carry on his name, but he did not have the desire for longevity and power that his father had. His father had many children by many women, and Adam would be more than happy to pass the throne onto them when the time came.

When Adam spoke again, his voice was soft, and almost tentative. "Do you think he will come to me? I think I hurt him very deeply, broke his trust. If I were in his position, I can't say if I would come back."

"He will, Pharaoh. I am sure he will, but he needs time. I know he misses you, for when he manages to sleep, your name often falls from his lips." Bakari reached forward and took Adam's hand, squeezing it gently. "I will talk to him. Until then, it's probably best if you don't come to see him. It'll only make it harder to wait."

Adam turned and took one last lingering look, squinting as if it gave him a better view. He couldn't see Tommy's face, only the blur of his hair falling into his eyes, but perhaps that was better. He was sure he didn't want to see the look that was certainly creasing Tommy's face. Adam sighed, turning back and allowing Bakari to guide him away from the monument site. His legs ached to turn and run to Tommy, but he forced himself to keep moving forward. Adam walked away without looking back, but that night when he closed his eyes to sleep, all he could see was Tommy, sunburnt, and bleeding. Tommy would come to him when he was ready; he had to.

 

Days, weeks, maybe even months; Tommy had long ago stopped counting how long it had been since Adam had tossed him away, how long he'd been slaving away in the blistering desert heat. His every muscle ached as he lay down on the floor to sleep, curling onto his side so his back wasn't against the floor. He had fresh as well as healing slashes from his shoulders to his waist, and he pulled his knees to his chest even though the stretch sent sharp pains firing across his back. Tommy was tired to his bones, and he felt his eyes drifting shut even as he tried to force them open against the dreams he knew were coming. Every night when he closed his eyes he saw Adam's face, not the soft, loving face he missed but the hard face with the cold eyes that belonged to the man who had thrown him on his knees. Still, Tommy's traitorous heart ached every time he opened his eyes and Adam's face faded, leaving him staring into the darkness of the room.

He woke long before the sun that morning as he did most mornings, but he lay still until the guard came in to wake them. He tensed his muscles when he heard the door open, waiting for the kick to the back that he had come to expect, but it never came. Instead, he felt a hand wrap around his upper arm and yank him to his feet, turning him easily. Tommy looked up, and found himself looking into the familiar face of Bakari, and it took much effort for him to not fall to his knees and beg at Bakari's feet. He yanked out of Bakari's grip and snarled, "What do you want?"

"Tommy, I just want to talk to you." Bakari leaned forward so he could speak softly but firmly, holding Tommy's gaze. "I need but a few minutes. It is about the Pharaoh."

Tommy felt himself flinch at Bakari's words and his heart rate sped up, part of his brain telling him to turn and walk away. "Fine. A few minutes."

The gaze of the other slaves was heavy on Tommy's back as Bakari led him out of the room and into an alcove with two stools and a small table. There was no door, but Bakari pulled a curtain shut behind them, giving them some privacy. Tommy's mouth watered when he saw the food spread out on the table, the modest meal of cheese, figs and bread seeming like a feast after weeks of little more than stale crusts and water. His hand twitched towards the table, but he pulled it back, looking up at Bakari. When Bakari nodded and sat down, Tommy wasted no time. At another time he might have been self-conscious about the way he was eating, but he couldn't spare the energy to care today.

When Tommy finally sat back, stomach full nearly to the point of pain, Bakari cleared his throat and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Can we talk now?" Tommy nodded, the momentary pleasure he felt after his breakfast fading. "Good. I suppose I do not have to tell you that I am hear on behalf of the Pharaoh. Of Adam."

Tommy nodded again, shutting his eyes at the sound of Adam's name. "Please, get on with it." His mind was spinning with all the things that Bakari could be here to tell him, and he needed to know.

"Tommy." Bakari waited until Tommy opened his eyes and looked at him before continuing. "He misses you. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do to turn you out, and he has been miserable since that day." Tommy huffed, but Bakari continued. "You may find that hard to believe, but it is the truth. He has watched you from a distance, and told me how much he wanted to run to you, bring you back to him."

"Then why didn't he?" Tommy's voice was suddenly sharp, and he leaned across the table to get closer to Bakari. "It seemed easy for him to toss me aside when I was no longer what he wanted, and he is the Pharaoh. He could have me back at any time, you and I both know that." It felt good to yell, even if his anger was being directed at the wrong person. "All these weeks I have been working in the hot sun, my skin is blistered, I have been whipped and starved and beaten, and you tell me that he has been miserable?"

"He has been. I am not saying that what he has been through is the same as what you have, but trust in what I say." Bakari reached across the table and gripped Tommy's wrist, tightening his fingers when Tommy tried to pull away. "As for why he did not come to you...Tommy, he doesn't want you to be with him out of duty. Perhaps that is the way it began, but even I could see that it became much more than that. If you can tell me honestly that you do not care for him, even love him, I will leave you right now."

Tommy hesitated briefly, his heart hammering against his ribs as he shook his head. "I cannot...love him, it is impossible."

"But you did not say that you don't love him." Bakari's voice was gentle, but it unnerved Tommy rather than settling him.

"You were the one to warn me against love, and now you come to me and say this? What am I to make of it?" Tommy pulled his wrist out of Bakari's grasp, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest.

"I am admitting that I was, perhaps, incorrect. What happened at the party was unfortunate, and there were consequences that you likely do not know about. Pharaoh has not had it easy since then, but you are both smart enough to learn from those consequences, are you not?" Bakari lifted an eyebrow, a slightly challenging edge to his voice.

Tommy ignored the challenge, biting into his lower lip. "What consequences? Tell me what happened." Bakari sighed deeply, but he answered. Tommy nodded along as he spoke, much of what Bakari was telling him going over his head. He had no understanding of politics, but he did understand that he had nearly cost Adam his kingdom. He also understood that despite that, Adam wanted him back.

"Everything is alright now, Tommy. People are still watching him closely, but he has proven himself a strong and capable leader." Bakari closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. Tommy thought it looked like he was steeling himself to say something difficult, and he was surprised by what followed. "He was a better leader when he had you with him. These last few weeks...his mind has not been focused. Consider it, Tommy. I know you miss him."

Bakari's hand was warm where it rested on Tommy's forearm, and Tommy looked up at him, still chewing his lip. "I need to think. Can I have time?"

"Of course. Come to me when you have thought, but do not wait too long." Bakari pointedly glanced down at Tommy's raw hands, at the whip slashes curving around his hips and over his shoulders. He stood, giving Tommy's shoulder a final squeeze before pushing the curtain aside and leaving Tommy alone in the alcove with his thoughts. He was only alone for moments before one of the other guards crowded into the alcove and yanked him to his feet, muttering under his breath about how Tommy needed to learn his place. As Tommy was dragged back out into the harsh sun, the sand burning his feet, he realized that Bakari was right. He had to make his decision soon, or he might not be alive to make it.

The next few days went by slowly, somehow worse than the ones that had come before. Tommy's body ached with exhaustion and more, and his heart weighed heavy with everything that Bakari had told him. He slept less in those days than he had in weeks, the quiet of dark the only time when he was truly free to let himself focus on the decision he had to make. The decision should have been easy; he wanted to go back to Adam, and Adam wanted Tommy to come back. But Tommy couldn't forget all that stood between them, couldn't let himself be the reason that Adam lost his throne. He rolled over, gritting his teeth as his hip bones dug into the stone floor and sucking in a deep breath. Light was just beginning to filter through the windows, and the guards burst into the room. Tommy felt the first swift kick to his ribs, and he made his decision.

It was another several days before Tommy could get to Bakari, but he spent those days full of a strange lightness. It was like a knot he hadn't even known was balled up in his chest had loosened and he could breathe again. Finally, it was Bakari who came to lead them out to the monument, and Tommy walked just slow enough that he ended up at the back of the line. He took a deep breath and crooked his elbow out, nudging Bakari just enough to get his attention. Bakari looked down at him as they walked, lifting an eyebrow in an obvious question. Tommy simply nodded, short and sharp, locking his eyes with Bakari's. Bakari nodded back, one corner of his mouth lifting up nearly imperceptibly, and Tommy returned the slight smile. He didn't know what came next, but he trusted Bakari more than he could remember trusting anyone. Tommy dropped his head to stare at his feet, watching as they marched steadily over the hot sand for what he hoped was the last time.

The day was long and hot, and Tommy worked quietly, just trying to stay out of the way. The sun was already beginning to dip in the sky when the guards hollered and cracked their whips in the air. The slaves shuffled to form a line, moving as fast as their weary bones would carry them, and Tommy once again hung back. They filtered slowly into the slave quarters, each receiving a meagre meal of bread and water. Tommy reached forward to receive his rations, but was stopped.

"Not tonight. Sit over there and wait, someone is coming for you." The guard's voice was clearly full of disdain, but Tommy didn't care. His heart was pounding and he felt light-headed, the gazes of the other slaves hot on his chest as he as he took a seat in the corner of the large room, his fingers drumming restlessly on his thigh as he waited. He didn't know how long he waited, but it was long enough that his brain was starting to race. What was going to happen next? He assumed that Bakari was coming to bring him to Adam, but what if he'd waited too long and Adam didn't want him? Tommy chewed on his lip until the taste of blood filled his mouth, picking at his nails in a vain attempt to stay still.

Tommy leapt to his feet when he saw Bakari stride into the room, and the look on his face must have said everything. Bakari walked quickly to him, resting a calming hand on his shoulder, the sound of his voice already slowing Tommy's pulse. "Breathe, Tommy. Would you like to eat now, or later?"

"Later." Tommy's voice was a little raspy as he spoke, the thought of sharing a meal with Adam again momentarily taking his breath from him. Bakari just nodded, and Tommy figured that Bakari had known what he would say before he even entered the room. Tommy forced himself to hold his head high as he walked from the room, ignoring the whispers of _weak_ and _he'll be back_ coming from behind him. He wasn't weak, and he would never be back here.

Tommy felt a strange feeling flow through his body as Bakari stopped in front of the door to the baths. It was a moment of coming full-circle, being back in the place where he was taken that first time that Adam asked for him. He looked up at Bakari once more, his eyes twinkling with the soft smile that spread across his face. Tommy's voice was little more than a whisper, but every emotion he was feeling was in those words. "Thank you."

Bakari nodded, placing his hands on both of Tommy's shoulders and squeezing. "You are more than welcome. Now go. You have both waiting long enough." He pushed open the door to the baths and held out a hand, gesturing for Tommy to enter the room. With one last smile, Tommy turned and stepped into the warm, fragrant room.

Most of the usual lamps were unlit, but the room was glowing with soft light from candles perched on the edges of the large stone tub. Tommy expected to be yanked forward and scrubbed by Subira, and it took his brain several seconds to recognize that it was Adam standing at the end of the tub. Adam was dressed simply with just a cloth around his waist, totally free of jewellery. Even his face was clean of makeup, and the sight of it made a lump form in Tommy's throat. His feet felt frozen to the floor even as his brain was screaming at him to move.

Luckily, he didn't have to make the decision. Adam moved forward slowly, a soft smile on his face as he reached out for Tommy. When his fingers wrapped around Tommy's, the last of the tension in Tommy's chest crumbled and he fell forward, flinging his arms around Adam's neck. He buried his face in Adam's skin and just breathed, the familiar spicy-sweet scent filling his nostrils. Adam's arms wrapped around Tommy's back lightly, careful of the open wounds and tender skin, but Tommy just held on tighter, pretty sure that it was impossible for him to feel pain right now.

They stood that way for a long time, just breathing together until Adam pushed Tommy back just far enough to look in his eyes and smile, an easy grin with just a hint of laughter in his eyes. "The water is going to get cold if you don't get in soon."

Tommy blinked, suddenly realizing what was going to happen. He let Adam lead him towards the tub, his legs shaking more than a little as he climbed the steps. He nearly groaned as he slid into the water, the heat sinking into his sore muscles, already beginning to rinse away weeks of sand and sweat. Tommy relaxed against the sloped back of the tub, feeling at once exhausted and exhilarated. His eyelids felt heavy, but he forced them to stay open, watching as Adam reached into a basket on the floor and retrieved a familiar pot of creamy soap and a soft cloth.

They were both silent as Adam worked, spreading the creamy soap over each of Tommy's limbs, scrubbing him clean with the cloth. He moved slowly, his hands lingering on Tommy's chest, his fingers splaying between Tommy's jutting ribs, a look of worry flashing through his eyes. Adam gestured for Tommy to slide forward and gently cleaned his back, letting the soapy water run over the open wounds and keeping the cloth to the areas of skin that were not damaged. The soap stung a little, but Tommy gritted his teeth silently, and Adam's fingers smoothed gently over his skin, soothing the sting. Tommy relaxed even more when Adam guided his head under the water, sure fingers working soap into his hair and rinsing again and again. Tommy wanted to be embarrassed for how filthy he was, but Adam's fingers felt too good for him to care for more than a few moments.

By the time Adam was done, Tommy's limbs felt so heavy he thought he'd never make it out of the tub. Adam helped him over the side and dried him swiftly, again giving extra care to the skin on Tommy's back. He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Tommy's waist, whispering as he led him to the large table in the centre of the room. "Don't fall asleep before I finish, Tommy." Tommy shivered against Adam's body, but not from the cold. He thought vaguely that he hadn't said a word since he'd walked into the room, but then Adam's big hands were on his hips, helping him climb onto the large table, and his words were gone again. Adam started at Tommy's feet, working fragrant oil into each of his toes, smoothing it into his aching arches before moving up his legs. Tommy had known that his legs were sore, but Adam's fingers dug in just hard enough to let him feel the deep ache release. He groaned as Adam worked the muscles of his thighs, letting his legs fall apart when Adam's fingers gently teased at the cleft of his ass.

Adam didn't go any further than that, sliding the flats of his hands over Tommy's hips and ass, his finger tips brushing over the very tips of the whip slashes. Tommy briefly tensed when Adam moved up his back, a familiar cooling sensation spreading through his skin. Adam was using the same salve he had used before, and Tommy's head filled with memories, not only of Adam whipping him, but of what came after that which had been so much worse. Those memories started to dissolve when Adam bent forward to rain kisses down on Tommy's back, finding each spot of unblemished skin. He whispered against Tommy's skin, muffled but just loud enough for Tommy to hear, things like _never again_ and _so sorry_ and _beautiful_. Tommy's face was hot where it rested against his arm, and by the time Adam reached his shoulders and was whispering right into Tommy's ear, Tommy's whole body felt like it was on fire.

Tommy rolled onto his side and reached up a hand, sliding it up Adam's back until he could tangle it in Adam's hair. He pulled Adam down and kissed him, slow and hot and deep, Adam's taste familiar and intoxicating. When he pulled back, he smiled softly at Adam, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "I've missed you."

"You will never have to miss me again." Adam took Tommy's face in his face, placing gentle kisses to his eyes, his nose, and finally his lips. "Are you ready for supper?"

Tommy wanted to say that he was ready for more than supper, but his growling stomach answered for him. He laughed softly, tipping his head forward to let his damp hair fall in front of his face. "Yes, I am ready." Adam's hand felt warm and big around Tommy's, and he let himself be pulled to his feet. They stood just looking at each other for several long moments before Adam stepped away to grab Tommy's clothes from the floor. The cloth of his kilt was tattered and filthy, and as Adam bent to wrap it around Tommy's waist he promised to give him trunks full of brand new robes.

"I do not need a trunk full." Tommy's fingers slid through Adam's hair when he stood again, and he tipped his face up to let Adam kiss him softly.

"Maybe not, but I want to give them to you. That and so much more." Adam's hands rested heavy on Tommy's hips and his body felt huge and safe where it pressed Tommy against the table. He bent to rub his lips down Tommy's throat and over his shoulder, chuckling as he did. "I think we need to leave here now, or we never will."

Tommy grinned, slipping his fingers just under the edge of Adam's kilt, rubbing at the soft skin there. "Would that be so bad?"

Adam's eyes sparkled and he leaned in to nip at Tommy's lower lip. "Perhaps not, but I would prefer my bed to this table." His hand slid up Tommy's side, fingers splaying over his ribs, resting in the clear gaps between them. "And you need to eat."

Tommy dropped his head again, feeling oddly embarrassed about the state of his body. Adam was gentle when he tipped Tommy's chin up to him, kissing him softly on the lips. He tangled his fingers with Tommy's, tugging him away from the table. Tommy followed more than willingly, tucking himself underneath Adam's arm as they stepped into the hall. The faces they passed were familiar, but this time Tommy passed them with his head held high. He would never walk through these halls with his head down again.

When Adam opened the door to his rooms, Tommy felt the lump return to his throat. It looked exactly like it had the last time he had been here, and his lute and scribe palette were sitting in the corner, as if they were waiting for it. Tommy ran his fingers along the furniture as he made his way towards the table, glad to feel the smooth wood and soft fabrics under his skin again. Adam pulled out a chair for him, and Tommy sat, taking in the huge meal in front of him. He spared one glance at Adam who simply smiled and nodded, and then he began filling his plate. He ate slowly, savouring every bite of meat and cheese and sweet wine, things he thought he'd never taste again. Even when he was full, he wanted to keep eating, but he reminded himself that there would be another meal like this tomorrow, and the day after that, and every day.

Adam didn't eat, instead he sat and watched Tommy quietly, occasionally reaching across the table to brush Tommy's arm. Tommy imagined he was proving to himself that Tommy was there, sitting right across the table from him, and Tommy appreciated the gesture. Every time Adam's fingers brushed over Tommy's skin, it felt like heat and sparks followed them, and Tommy reached out with his own hand to grip Adam's. He ate the rest of his meal with one hand, sneaking glances up at Adam who had a soft smile on his face, with just a touch of sadness in his eyes.

By the time Tommy finished eating, his entire body felt heavy and his eyelids were drooping. Adam squeezed his hand and spoke softly, his fingers stroking over Tommy's knuckles. "Shall we go to bed? You look exhausted."

Tommy blinked slowly, standing when Adam moved in front of him and guided him up. "I am exhausted." Tommy spoke honestly, but even if he had tried to lie, the weary way his body moved would've given him away. Adam nearly carried Tommy to the bedroom, guiding him down onto the bed. Tommy groaned with pleasure as he sank into the soft, cool linens of Adam's bed, his head falling back into the pillows. He smiled wearily at Adam, reaching a hand up to pull Adam down on top of him. They kissed lazily for several minutes, their hands roaming over hot skin, their clothes somehow finding their way to the floor. Adam pulled back from Tommy's mouth to kiss a hot path down Tommy's throat, smiling against his skin when Tommy's mouth opened wide in a yawn.

"I'm sorry, I want ... I'm just so tired." Tommy's voice was thick and he rubbed one hand over his face as if he was trying to will himself into wakefulness.

Adam crawled up the bed and slotted his body alongside Tommy's, tossing an arm over Tommy's waist and resting his chin on Tommy's chest. "I know you are. I want it too, but there is always tomorrow. We have nothing but time now, Tommy." He lifted his head to kiss Tommy's lips, and then shifted their bodies until Tommy was on his side, Adam's body pressed all along his back.

Tommy turned his head just enough to see Adam's face, even though he could feel his eyes shutting even as he spoke in little more than a whisper. "Time." He fell asleep in Adam's arms, drifting under easily, his sleep deep and blissfully dreamless.

When Tommy woke, he blinked slowly, shifting until he felt Adam's arms tighten around him. He smiled to himself and squirmed, rolling until he was face to face with Adam. Adam was already awake, his eyes still sleep-blurry and his hair standing out from his head. Tommy reached a hand up to rake through Adam's hair, flattening it and feeling the soft strands slide between his fingers. He was quiet for a few long moments, as if he had to convince himself that he was really here, in Adam's bed again.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Adam leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Tommy's lips, his hand sliding hotly down Tommy's side to rest on the curve of his hip.

Tommy nodded, pressing his face to Adam's shoulder, breathing him in. "I slept perfectly. And do you know what today is?" A confused look passed over Adam's face, and Tommy grinned as he answered. "It is tomorrow."

Adam was silent for a moment before his loud laugh filled the room. He pulled Tommy closer, sliding his hand carefully over Tommy's sore back, kissing him deeply and slowly before pulling back. He rested his forehead against Tommy's, his breath hot against Tommy's lips as he spoke. "I am very glad that it's tomorrow." His lips claimed Tommy's again before Tommy could respond, but Tommy found he didn't care.

The sheets were soft against Tommy's skin, and Adam was gentle as he pushed Tommy down onto his back. Tommy tensed briefly, but the wounds on his back were only a distant ache, especially compared to the slow fire that Adam's hands were stoking inside him. Tommy arched his back as Adam's hands slid down his chest, fingertips brushing lightly over his nipples and stopping just at the jut of his hip bones. He did it again and again until Tommy was panting, one hand fisting in the sheets, the other reaching up to slip around Adam's neck.

Adam fell willingly to Tommy, his body covering every inch of Tommy's as they kissed. Tommy let himself be bold, his hands skimming down Adam's broad back to cup his ass, rolling his hips up until their cocks slid together. He felt a surge of pride when Adam shuddered, pulling his mouth away from Tommy's to dig his teeth into the soft flesh at the base of Tommy's throat. They moved together easily, each kiss and touch pushing away the weeks between them, making the bad memories blur around the edges until they disappeared completely.

They were both breathless and flushed when Adam finally pulled back, his hand still moving in slow circles on Tommy's heaving chest. Tommy licked his swollen lips and lifted his thigh, rubbing it teasingly over Adam's cock just to hear the shaky breath fall from Adam's lips. "Please, I want...please." Tommy's eyes fluttered shut as he spoke, and he wondered if he'd ever get any better at asking for what he wanted. He opened his eyes again when he felt Adam's fingers stroke gently down his cheek, Adam smiling above him, his eyes both sparkling and dark at the same time.

"Then you can have." Adam's voice was so clear and sure, that Tommy was certain it was that simple. He pulled himself back on the bed so he could rest higher on the pillows, watching as Adam reached into a small basket at the side of the bed, pulling out a small pot of oil. Tommy's mouth went a little dry when Adam dipped his fingers into the pot, the sight of them slick and dripping making his cock twitch. He spread his thighs eagerly, beckoning Adam forward so that he could kiss him as Adam's slick fingers pushed into him. Tommy sucked on Adam's tongue, moaning softly at the feeling of Adam's fingers stretching him, sliding in with just enough burn to drive him crazy.

Adam twisted his fingers inside of Tommy, biting down on Tommy's full lower lip as he crooked his fingers. Tommy arched up, pushing his heels into the bed and trying to get Adam's fingers to go deeper. Adam responded by stroking a hand gently over Tommy's stomach, the muscles beneath the skin fluttering eagerly as Adam kept up a slow, easy rhythm with his fingers. He bent forward to press his lips against Tommy's ear, speaking low and hot. "You feel so good, Tommy. I have missed this, miss you so much. We will never be apart again, will we, my love?"

Tommy's heart skittered like it had the first time Adam had used those words, but this time it wasn't in panic. His head felt light and fuzzy, and he swore that if it wasn't for Adam's hands on his body he would've floated off the bed. Tommy tangled a hand in Adam's hair and pulled him down for a messy kiss, tongues and teeth and breathy moans. He pulled back, his breath catching in his throat when Adam slid his fingers out just as he spoke. "Never."

"You are so beautiful, my love." Adam stroked his hand down the side of Tommy's face as he pushed his cock forward, Tommy's body giving easily around him. Tommy wanted to answer, wanted to tell Adam that he was more beautiful, more than Tommy could ever be, but Tommy's words disappeared when Adam was as deep in him as he could be, their bodies pressed tightly together from shoulders to knees. He pressed his hand to Adam's cheek, fingertips rubbing lightly over Adam's cheekbone, tracing the freckles scattered there back to his hairline. He wrapped his legs around Adam's waist and fisted a hand in the long shock of black hair that was falling loose over Adam's face. Tommy's hand tightened just enough that Adam tipped his head back, his eyes open and locked on Tommy's. Tommy held Adam's eyes as long as he could, telling him everything his lips refused to say before his own eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back into the pillow.

It was slow and fast all at once, every inch of Tommy's skin feeling like it was on fire. Adam's lips kissed and nipped at every inch of skin they could reach, and his fingers scraped and soothed over the parts his lips couldn't. Tommy's cock was trapped between their bodies, hard and leaking onto their stomachs, the friction of Adam's body above his sending his head spinning. Inside him, Adam's cock was hot and slick, stretching him perfectly, making Tommy groan and sigh, his own hands running up and down Adam's back, leaving behind thin red lines where his nails dug in too hard.

He felt the fire in his gut swirl and settle, his limbs buzzing and heavy. Adam's thrusts were perfect, hard and sweet and brushing against that spot inside Tommy that made sparks flash behind his eyes. Tommy felt himself tumbling over the edge, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of Adam's ass as he came. "Adam! Oh, Adam!" He cried out loudly, realizing somewhere in the back of his brain that this was the first time he had used Adam's name since they had been reunited. He liked the way it sounded, liked the way it felt in his mouth, and even more, he liked what it meant that he was allowed to say it.

When Tommy's muscles clenched down around him, Adam's thrusts became shorter and shallower, less measured, and Tommy pulled Adam down to kiss him as he came. Adam moaned his release into Tommy's mouth, his teeth scraping over Tommy's already swollen bottom lip, the taste of blood sharp in both of their mouths. Tommy could feel the spreading heat deep inside him, and he nearly whimpered when Adam pulled out leaving him empty. He gasped when Adam pressed two fingers back into him, gently pushing into his sore hole, twisting just enough as he pulled them out to make Tommy's over-sensitive body shudder.

Adam lay back against the pillows and pulled Tommy with him, carding his fingers through Tommy's sweaty hair as they both caught their breaths. The quiet was welcome, and Tommy was sure that he would never be happier than he was right now, sated and wrapped in Adam's strong arms. After several minutes of quiet, Tommy tipped his head up to look at Adam, matching smiles on both of their faces. When he'd looked up, Tommy hadn't been sure what he was going to say, but looking into Adam's face now, it was obvious. "I love you, Adam."

Adam's face went radiant with joy, and he pulled Tommy into his lap, running his hands over Tommy's back. "I love you too, Tommy. So much. You have no idea what it means to hear you ... I know how ..." Tommy had never seen Adam at a loss for words like this, and he bent to kiss Adam's forehead.

"Months ago, I did not believe that I could ever have love. Weeks ago, I nearly threw away my life because I was afraid of love." Tommy's hands cupped Adam's face gently, and he took a deep breath before continuing. These words were not easy to say, but once he started he couldn't stop them from spilling out. He smiled a small half-smile, tossing his hair back from his face. "I have to say, it feels much better to just accept it. Love isn't something to be afraid of."

"You weren't the only one who was afraid. I'm merely glad we figured it out before it was too late." The silence that followed Adam's words was heavy, with both of them thinking about what could have happened. It was Adam that broke the silence, his eyes brightening as he spoke. "Oh! I have something for you, Tommy."

"For me?" Tommy slid off of Adam's lap, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed, watching as Adam bent over the side of the bed, reaching underneath. He let himself stare as the muscles in Adam's back and thighs flexed, and was only barely keeping himself from reaching out to touch Adam's ass when Adam sat back up, a small box in his hands. He held it out to Tommy, nodding for him to open it. Tommy's fingers fumbled with the small latch as he lifted the lid, and he gasped when he saw what was in it.

"I thought that you should have this back." Adam set the box down so that he could lift the thin golden collar from the box. He fastened it deftly around Tommy's throat, and Tommy sighed at the feeling of collar resting on his skin. It was cool, and though it didn't weigh much, the meaning hung around Tommy's neck. To others, the collar meant that Tommy was owned, that he was property, but that wasn't what it meant to Tommy, or to Adam. To Tommy, the collar meant that he was loved and wanted, and deserving of protection, and he lifted his hand to feel the contrast between the metal and his skin.

Adam's hand joined Tommy's, tangling their fingers together and slipping them just underneath the collar. They sat like that for some time until Adam pulled their hands away, smiling. He kept his fingers tangled with Tommy's, kissing Tommy's knuckles before speaking. "I would like breakfast. What about you?" Again, Tommy's stomach betrayed him and gurgled at Adam's words, the two of them sharing a laugh. "Stay here, I'll bring something. I suspect there's quite a spread out there, but I want to spend as much time in bed with you as possible today."

Tommy leaned in to kiss Adam deeply, agreeing with every step of Adam's plan. He straightened the linens and fluffed the pillows, settling back into them just in time to watch Adam come back into the room balancing a tray laden with fruit and bread and wine, and all sorts of other things. They ate slowly, feeding each other, licking honey and fruit juices off of each other's skin, and it was perfect. Tommy knew that not every day would be as perfect and as easy had this one had been, but that was okay. He had realized that if something is worth having, it has to be worth fighting for. Adam smiled at Tommy, lips sticky with honey, and Tommy leaned in to kiss them clean, lingering until he tasted Adam beneath the fruity sweetness. This was definitely worth fighting for, but until he had to fight, Tommy was going to enjoy every perfect moment.

 

**Epilogue**

_**if the magic comes between us, and we never meet again, take a part of me away, 'cause maybe it's all above love** _

I lifted my head as the soft sounds of music drifted through the palace, a lilting tune played by obviously skilled fingers. Music was no longer an unfamiliar sound in the Pharaoh's palace, and it wasn't until it returned that I realized how much I had missed it. The former Pharaoh had been a hard man, and though he had been a good ruler, he had run a palace truly lacking in joy. His son was quite a different man, and though it had taken him, as well as the rest of us, a long time to accept that perhaps his father hadn't always been correct, he had gotten there eventually. As his long time confidante, I had known for years that the new Pharaoh hated the way his father controlled what went on in the palace, but when it came time to take the throne, he had been scared to make the changes he desired. I would never have thought that a slave would be the one to change all that.

It had been nearly a year since Pharaoh and Tommy had been reunited, and though I held my breath through those first few months, it had been mostly uneventful. Pharaoh was calmer and happier than he had ever been, and though initially the rulers of neighbouring lands sneered behind his back, soon even they couldn't deny that he was a better ruler with Tommy at his side than he had ever been without. That night when Tommy slipped up and everything had come crashing down around he and Pharaoh certainly hadn't been forgotten, but it had not been repeated. Other rulers took that to mean that Pharaoh had finally put Tommy in his place, and what did it matter that they were wrong? Tommy's place was at Pharaoh's right hand, and in his heart, and what others didn't know, did not hurt them.

Maybe the world outside the palace was not any different than it had been a year ago, but inside, everything had changed. Pharaoh hadn't been able to free the slaves, but he had been able to get new guards who treated them like humans. Though course the slaves wished to be free, regular meals, breaks from the sun and more sleep had done wonders, and Pharaoh's monument had seen incredible progress. I was surprised how easy the changes had been once they had been made, and I admired Pharaoh for finding the courage to do it.

My ears perked up as another sound joined the calming melody of Tommy's lute, the high, clear sound of Pharaoh's voice. I closed my eyes for a few moments and just listened, grateful that I was one of the lucky few who got to hear this. In my mind, nothing proved more strongly that Pharaoh had been chosen by the gods than his voice. It was a true gift, and it had gone unused for far too long. Now, nearly every night after supper Tommy would retrieve his lute and sit at Pharaoh's feet, head resting against his knee while Pharaoh sang. They played traditional songs, and sometimes Pharaoh would sing whatever came to his mind, with Tommy seeming to anticipate each note and meeting him there. On very special nights, they would do this in the great hall, encouraging the residents of the palace to gather there and listen.

"Bakari, would you like to come in and listen, or are you going to stand in the hallway all evening?" Pharaoh's voice was tinged with laughter as he called me, and I chuckled as I realized I had been standing in the hall outside his rooms for sometime. I pushed open the door to a familiar sight. Tommy was curled on the floor, one hand wrapped around Pharaoh's calf, the other resting on his lute. Pharaoh's fingers were in Tommy's hair, rubbing over his scalp, and they both looked at me with softly twinkling eyes and easy smiles. I smiled back, thinking that I had never been happier to be wrong about something. The way that Tommy looked up at Pharaoh with love and adoration in his eyes, and the way that Pharaoh returned it tenfold made me wonder how I could ever have tried to warn them away from this. Love may not be easy, but it was never wrong, and it was truly a powerful thing to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic recently won second place in the Glamdom Fandom Awards in the Best AU category, so that's pretty cool! Thanks to those who voted! :D
> 
> http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v12/magenta/bestau2_zps17c866fa.jpg


End file.
